Betrayal on high
by bassguitarnictation
Summary: something terrible happens to miley. Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces and protect her? MOC, L? Rated M Just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Betrayal on high – Chapter one**_

"Daddy, Lilly is throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if I can go?" I asked him sweetly.

"Are her parents gonna be there, bud?"

"No daddy, you only have parents at kid's parties!" I felt a bit indignant that he even asked. I mean, I am 15 now!

"Well, ill let you go… if you take Jackson with you to supervise."

"What?!" both Jackson and I exclaimed at the same time. "But daddy!"

"No miles, Jackson goes or you don't." he said,

"Fine!" I said reluctantly. "He can come. It starts in an hour by the way. Love you Daddy!" I said before rushing up the stairs to get ready.

It was later that night and I had been at the party for about 2 hours when Oliver came up to me. "Hey miley, you having fun?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Lilly can sure throw one humdinger of a party!" I yelled back grinning.

"Fancy goin upstairs for a bit, I got something I wanna show ya." He told me grabbing my hand and starting to drag me upstairs. I was confused, but it was just Oliver, what harm could it do? He led me into a bedroom and sat me on the bed looking a bit nervous.

"Oliver? What is it ya want to show me?" I asked feeling nervous for some reason. He started leaning closer to me. "Wha…" he cut me off by putting his mouth over my own. I tried to push him off but he's much bigger and heavier then me. He pulled away and started tearing at my clothes until I was naked. I started screaming and he slapped me before going to take off his pants.

I was really starting to panic when he was just in his underwear until suddenly the door opened. I heard someone's laugh suddenly cut off and a running of feet before I felt Oliver get thrown off me and into the nearby wall. I felt more than saw someone moving around me and trying to put a shirt on me to which I snuggled up in. I couldn't explain it, but the shirt made me feel safe.

A voice snapped me out of my panic induced stupor. "Lilly!" I looked up to see a 17 year old looking boy shirtless holding up Oliver by his neck. Lilly walked in and quickly stopped laughing seeing Oliver being held up by the boy.

"David! Put Oliver down now!" She yelled.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what this… This… thing tried to do to her!" the boy, David, yelled back pointing at me. Lilly finally noticed me and gasped.

"Miles! What happened?! Are you all right?!" I started sobbing as Lilly hugged me.

"What happened is that this little piece of shit was just about to rape her when I walked in! What happened was this little speck was about to commit the most disgusting crime you could possibly commit on her!" David spat out. Lilly was paling with every word he said as I rushed towards David and just held onto him, shocking him. Lilly ran out of the room and came sprinting back 30 seconds later with Jackson on her heels.

"Miles! Are you alright? He didn't do anything, did he?!" Jackson asked obviously very worried. I could hardly look at him as David finally threw the now unconscious Oliver against the wall again. I didn't notice him looking down at me softly. I glanced quickly at Jackson, still sobbing, and saw the pure worry in his eyes. "Miles, I'll be right back." He told me as reassuringly as he could before running out the room.

"Miles?" David asked.

"It's Miley." I told him weakly through my sobs. I felt him finally wrap his arms around me and I sighed as I suddenly felt a wave of protection.

"Much prettier. I only wish we might have met on better terms. I'm Dave. I'm Lilly's cousin, just moved here from England." He was telling me. We stood there for another 30 minutes, but it seemed like only seconds and my dad stormed into the room. By now Lilly had sent everyone home. My dad pulled me out of Dave's arms and I let out an involuntary whimper as I lost that feeling of safety.

"Oh miles, I can't believe that he… that you were…" my dad was stumbling over his words as Dave went over to the tied up form of Oliver who had finally woken up and was struggling against his bonds.

"Daddy, I… I'm fine. Dave saved me." He looked over at the still shirtless teenager and then to my almost naked form before releasing me and walking over to him. He looked David up and down before sticking out his hand.

David reached out and as he grasped daddy's hand he was pulled into a strong one armed hug as my dad did something I had never seen him do. He broke down and started to cry. "Thank you. Thank you so much bud, you cant believe how grateful I am right now knowing that thanks to you my lil' girl is safe. If you ever need anything, anything at all, all you need to do is ask." Dave looked exceedingly awkward as my dad cried on his shoulder. I just stood there shocked at the sight of my dad crying.

"Miles?" Lilly said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm confused, I feel betrayed, angry, happy, safe, vulnerable… I don't know." She snorted.

"That's a lot of things to feel. Good thing my cousin was here." She said.

"Yeah. I can't believe that… that _Oliver_… You have no idea how scared I was Lilly. If it weren't for your cousin I'd have been raped tonight." I told her in a weak, pathetic voice. Then I couldn't help but sigh dreamily as I took in Dave's shirtless figure. He was about 5 ft 9 compared to my 5 ft 5, was quiet toned and had an athletic build. He had brown hair, blue eyes and glasses and he had a slightly square jaw with a little bit of a morning shadow facial hair. He was quiet good looking.

Lilly snorted. "You're gonna be fine, you're already daydreaming about boys again." I blushed and slapped her as Dave caught my eye causing us both to blush and look away. "You'd make a cute couple." She added, grinning evilly.

"C'mon bud, we're going home to rest a bit." Dad said putting an arm around my shoulders. He was holding a pile of my torn clothes. "David, how bout you and Lilly here come round tomorrow?"

"Sure Mr Stewart, that sounds good." He said before turning to me. "Are you going to be alright Miley?" I blushed at the concern in his blue eyes and nodded snuggling closer into his shirt looking away. "Goodnight then. I'm sorry about tonight, but don't worry, I'll make sure he's punished at the very least by his parents." Dave said, giving me a quick hug and giving Oliver a light kick.

"Goodnight David. Thank you so much." I said, running up to him and kissing him quickly on the cheek before being led out the room by my dad and Jackson.

Half the ride home I had daddy asking me if I was alright, if I wanted anything when we got home, and telling me that he was always there if I ever needed him, and the other half he was singing Dave's praises and thanking god for him being there. When we finally reached home I just wanted to go to sleep, and was only left alone while I changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Aftermath**

The next day I woke up just wearing pyjama bottoms and Dave's shirt from last night. I just went downstairs and sat on the couch, staring at the TV and not taking in what was on. Daddy put a plate with a full English breakfast in front of me and sit down.

"Hey bud, thought you might be in an English mood today." He said with his lil' grin, obviously trying to cheer me up. After a couple of seconds he sighed and put his arm around my shoulders. "I take it your not feeling too good?"

"I dunno daddy. A lot changed last night. I mean, I was almost raped! By Oliver! I'm just feeling so confused and nervous…" I told him softly, a few tears leaking out. He pulled me closer and wrapped his other arm around me.

"It'll be alright bud, give it time. Dave was there in time, and thank god for that boy. I dunno what I would have done to that Oliver boy if he hadn't been stopped." He held me for another 10 seconds before pulling away a bit and looking me in the eyes. He sighed. "Honey, I know you probably don't want to deal with this now, but I really need to know what you want to do with Oliver. Do you want to press charges?"

"I… I don't…" I started sobbing. Dammit, why can't I be strong about this!

"I know you were friends' miles, but after what he tried to do last night that boy deserves more than just a slap on the wrist or a beating! What if he tries to do it again?" There was a knock on the door stopping my dad from going on. "Think about it for me." He walked over and answered only to have Lilly rush past him and quickly pull me into a hug. She then held me at arms length.

"Nope, no better today." She said sadly, and then she got a twinkle in her eye. "But I've brought something… I mean, some_one, _who might cheer you up" She whispered in my ear after pulling me close again. She let go and grabbed the breakfast before going to sit at the counter. I turned to the door only to see Dave standing there with a bouquet of snowdrops, white roses, daisies, clematis, and thorn-less red roses. I gasped, wondering if Dave knew the meaning behind each flower.

He stepped closer towards me and handed me the bouquet. "I wanted to make sure you're alright after last night… Erm… I got you theses… The snowdrops mean hope, the white roses mean innocence and purity, the daisies mean innocence and purity, the clematis means mental beauty, and the red roses mean… well… I'm sure you get the idea." He finished, blushing. I followed his example, knowing exactly what it means.

"Thorn-less roses mean love at first sight, and red roses mean Love." Lilly finished for him. "He asked the lady this morning before finally buying them." We stood there awkwardly for a minute looking at the floor before my dad cleared his throat.

"Well, how about we eat? I thought you might be coming round this mornin', so I made plenty extra. Breakfast Dave?"

"Erm… if you're sure Mr Stewart, that would be wonderful." I just love that boy's accent! It wasn't your royal family accent, but still had that British quality.

"Yeah I'm sure, take a seat; I'll just get it for ya now." Daddy told us before getting another two plates. Dave and I sat awkwardly on the couch.

"So… I see your wearing my shirt." He said nervously. I blushed again. Man I wish I would stop doing that!

"You… You can have it back tomorrow…" I started but he quickly cut me off.

"No, that's not what I meant!" He blushed and looked down. Yup, we definitely do that way too much. "I mean… You can keep it if you want, I don't mind at all." I snuggled deeper into it.

"You sure?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you." I told him as daddy set the plates down in front of us and we started eating. We spent the time until Lunch just talking and getting to know each other, but I had a Hannah concert in the afternoon so dave had to leave for me and Lilly to get ready. We headed upstairs and when we entered my room I leant against the door and sighed dreamily.

"Crushing much?" Lilly asked me sarcastically, to which I just threw a pillow at her. "Ow! C'mon, it's not like it's not true!" she said. I sighed again before heading into my closet. "And I know you know exactly what those flowers meant!"

"C'mon Lilly, he could have just thought they'd look nice!" She snorted and waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Hello, Earth to miley! My cousin is _totally _crushing on you!"

"Yeah, but he's what, two years older than me?"

"Two? He's only sixteen, and even then he only turned last month!" I gotta admit I was a little bit shocked.

"Sixteen? He looks about seventeen at least!" I told her.

"See, perfectly in dating range. And because he started school a year late, he's in our year and even in our school." She told me smugly as I let out a little squeal and jumped up and down. "Anyway, should I wear the purple or pink wig tonight?" and with that all talk of boys went out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Cancellation**

I got in the limo followed by Lilly and just kept thinking about this morning. I was surprised at how much more comfortable I felt around Dave than my dad. Lillysnorted and I glared at her.

"What?"

"Last time you had that look was when Jake said he loved you on live television." I hit her in the arm. Hard. "Ouch!"

"We both know how that turned out. I can't believe I liked that fool!"

"I can…" Lilly sighed dreamily.

"Honestly though, I can't believe me and Dave have so much in common!" I told her.

"Yeah, you should hear him sing, he's really good. Especially when he's playing his guitar. He's almost as good as you."

"And he isn't obsessed with Hannah and he writes his own songs…" it was my turn to sigh dreamily. "And that body…"

"Well, his songs are alright but they're nothing special. Some of them he'd be better off scrapping. I didn't realise you were so popular in England though."

"You kidding? Some of my biggest fans are there!" We pulled up just outside the backstage door & and I just froze and started to panic at the idea of getting out into the crowd. I just couldn't move.

"Earth to Hannah? Come in Hannah…" Lilly was saying, waving her hand in front of my face.

"I…I…I…" I couldn't get any words out. I looked out the window& all I could see was a bunch of people with Oliver's face.

"Miles? Are you alright bud?" Dad asked from the other side of Lilly.

"It's him…" I managed to get out, completely panicked. "It's Oliver."

"That's it; I knew you weren't ready for this after last night! And I don't care what you say; I'm going to press charges on that little monkey stain!" He yelled for the driver to take us home & got on his phone. "Hey, we're gonna have to cancel tonight's concert." There was a pause. "Yes, I know its short notice… I don't care, there's no way… Listen; cancel the concert, and that's final!" He said, hanging up.

"What happened Miles? One minute we were Laughin & jokin and the next you can't even talk!" Lilly asked.

"I dunno… Maybe it was the crowd." I turned to daddy as I _really _started to panic. "Daddy, what if I can't face any crowds again? I'll never be able to go on stage again!"

"Now bud, give it time. Everything will work out, you'll see."

When we got home I sat on the couch eerily reminiscent of this morning, only it was more a wave of sobs and tears than just a blank staring contest. No matter what dad or Lilly did I just couldn't stop! I saw Dad on the phone again & when he hung up he came over and told me he was just running out for a couple of minutes and that he'd be back as soon as he could. 10 minutes later he was back and signalled for Lilly to follow him out onto the deck. I kept my head in my hands as my body shook with sobs. I didn't notice someone come over until they were kneeling in front of me. I looked up as he lightly touched my knee and as soon as I fully saw him I jumped into his arms. He just held me tightly in his arms and sat down, dragging me into his lap.

I don't know how long we were like that, but by the time id stopped crying his shirt was soaking and we sat there in silence. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, and unbelievably I had a night free of nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Dave

**Chapter 4 – Dave**

Miley had just left, and I looked around the room. I couldn't believe that the little shit on the floor almost… I couldn't even think the word! I hate people who could even consider that! I'm just so happy that I got there in time to stop it, otherwise…

"Dave? Earth to dave…" Lilly was saying waving her hands in front of my face.

"Yeah Lils?" I asked.

"Stop daydreaming over Miley and bring Oliver downstairs. The police are here to pick him up." She said. I sighed and picked up the wannabe rapist not so gently, and 'accidentally' whacked his head against the doorframe as I left the room. When I got downstairs I couldn't help but think about Miley. How was she coping? Was she going to be allright? I best get her something before I go round tomorrow. Id love to see her smile…

The next morning I woke up and showered before I started to panic about what I should wear. Why am I panicking? Even I don't know the answer to that one. I laughed at how I was nervous over nothing before just throwing on a pair of khaki shorts and a white vest with a dark blue button up shirt over it, unbuttoned. I walked downstairs and Lilly snorted when she saw me.

"Some-one's trying to make a good first impression." She said, raising an eyebrow. Her mum turned round and smiled at me.

"I would give you breakfast, but Mr Stewart is more than likely to feed you when you get there. Speaking of which, id better get to work. See you later Lilly, Dave." She said before grabbing her keys and rushing out the door.

"Your mums weird." I told Lilly with a grin.

"Yeah. But so was…" she paused, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, my mum was too." I told her with a sad smile. My parents had died 2 months ago in a house fire. I was volunteering at the fire station back in England when the call came in, but by the time we got there, there was nothing we could do. I've only just started coming to terms to be honest. That's the main reason I moved over to the states, and the only reason I got a green card so quickly is because Lilly's mum had a lot of connections, as hard as that is to believe. Now I was living with them with things I'd bought from either the insurance money or my own money when I first got here.

"Im sorry Dave." She said, hugging me.

"Don't worry Lils. I'm sure they're watching over me, and they wouldn't want me moping around. There's no point anyway, what's done is done, and I'm getting there now." I told her, hugging her back sadly. "Anyway, how about we head out? I want to get your friend some flowers before we get there."

"Yeah, gotta make a good impression if you want her to like ya." Lilly laughed before running out the door and I jokingly gave chase, making sure the door was locked behind me.

By the time we reached the Stewarts house I was a bundle of nerves, and wed just spent a number of hours at a local florist. Lilly rang the doorbell and after a short pause Mr Stewart answered. Lilly rushed in without waiting to be invited and rushed up to Miley as I shook Mr Stewarts hand and moved just inside so he could close the door.

"Nope, no better today." I heard Lilly say before pulling Miley back into a brief hug and picking up her plate, leaving me and Miley staring at each other. I couldn't help the blush rising to my face. She was still wearing my shirt. I would be grinning stupidly, but im just too nervous at the moment.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright after last night…erm… I got you these…" I said, stepping towards her and handing her the flowers. "The snowdrops mean hope, the white roses mean innocence and purity, the daisies mean innocence and purity, the clematis means mental beauty, and the red roses mean… well… I'm sure you get the idea." I felt my blush deepen.

Lilly butted in then, but I hardly heard her. Miley has beautiful eyes… but I did catch her mentioning how long we spent looking for the right flowers, causing me to look at the floor. Finally Mr Stewart broke the silence.

"Well, how about we eat? I thought you might be coming round this mornin', so I made plenty extra. Breakfast Dave?"

I felt a bit awkward. I mean, I didn't really know anyone besides Lilly, who was pretty much no help as soon as she saw food. "Erm… if you're sure Mr Stewart, that would be wonderful." I said, sitting on the couch next to Miley. "So… I see your wearing my shirt." I said, trying to break the silence.

"You… You can have it back tomorrow…" She started but I cut her off as she pulled it tighter around her.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I blushed and looked down. "I mean… You can keep it if you want, I don't mind at all." She asked if I was sure and gave me a quick hug when I nodded. If she wanted to keep it I could always get myself another. Besides, I liked the hug. A lot. After that we spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other before I had to leave at 4. Apparently Miley and Lilly where going to a Hannah Montana concert. Ill admit I was jealous, but that's only because id never been to a concert before, and from what I understand Lilly goes to every single one of Hannah's concerts. Somehow Miley always has tickets. Doesn't really matter anyway. Gives me time to play my guitar. Something I haven't done since I moved here.

"im going round the corner just to,

make you happy.

Im going round the corner just to,

meet you there.

Im making you wonder just what,

Draws you to me.

Im making you wonder just what,

makes you care.

But you know,

you'll never find the answer,

but you know,

you'll never understand.

But you know,

you'll always have that wonder,

that you feel,

when im not there.

Im standing in the road just to,

prove i love you.

im standing in the road just to,

prove a point,

I know it might be stupid but i,

I really want you,

i know it may be stupid but im,

just a boy.

But you know,

you'll never find the answer,

but you know,

you'll never understand.

But you know,

you'll always have that wonder,

that you feel,

when im not there.

Im lying in my garden just to,

watch the stars shine.

im lying in my garden just to,

think of you,

I imagine your eyes and how they,

brighten my life,

i imagine your eyes and how they,

guide me tonight.

I imagine your eyes and how they guide me tonight.

I look into your eyes and see them shining bright…

But you know,

you'll never find the answer,

but you know,

you'll never understand.

But you know,

you'll always have that wonder,

that you feel,

when im not there."

Just as I finished writing the song the phone rang. I picked up being the only one in. Lilly was obviously at the concert, and my Aunt was out for dinner with her new boyfriend. "Hello?"

"Hey David, its Mr Stewart."

"Erm… Hi Mr Stewart, I thought you were taking Lilly and Miley the concert?" I asked, more than a bit confused.

"Something came up and we had to come home. Look, im sorry to bother you, but Id really appreciate it if you came round. When we got to the concert Miley kinda panicked and apparently everyone in the crowd looked like that boy." He didn't need to tell me what boy and I felt a wave of both fury and worry creep through me.

"Sure Mr Stewart. I can be there in say 30 minutes?" I replied.

"I'll come pick you up. The sooner you get here the sooner you can help Miles. I'll be there shortly."

"Sure thing sir. See you shortly." I said, before rushing upstairs on and throwing on a shirt. Id been roasting so id taken it off. I put my guitar away and just as I finished there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my keys and left the house, locking the door and getting in the Porsche. The drive was quiet, and when we got there Mr Stewart just led me in silently and took Lilly out on the porch. My heart broke when I saw Miley sitting curled up on the couch, crying.

Walking slowly forward I knelt in front of her and gently put my hand on her knee. She looked up and jumped into my arms, almost making me lose balance as I hugged her tightly back and picked her up so I could sit on the couch and put her in my lap. I just sat and held her tight as she cried, feeling the tears soaking through my shirt. Slowly the tears stopped and we just held each other, before we drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Building

Chapter 5 – History

I opened my eyes as i heard a guitar playing from the deck. I felt cold, and it took me a second to realise i was on the couch. Sitting up slowly, listening to the music and figuring it was my dad trying to write something, I realised it wasn't his usual style. As i listened whoever it was started to sing, making me realise it was Dave. What I didn't know was he wasn't singing something he'd prepared. While Id slept peacefully Dave was plagued with nightmares of his past, and when he woke up and saw a guitar… well, there he was. I stood and went to the door, leaning against the doorframe to see Dave sitting on the step leading to the beach with the sunrise creating a silhouette.

I could hear the pain in his voice, and assumed it must have been about someone he left back at home. Maybe his parents or… maybe a girlfriend?

He played a couple of notes to finish it, by which point I was crying. It was so sad. He sighed and stood, turning around. I caught the briefest glance of tears before he looked down, hiding them from me. "I… Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's allright." There was a pause as we both went inside, me closing the door and dave putting the guitar back on its stand. "I thought you were right handed?"

"I am. My brother was left handed, so I learnt to play both types." He told me.

"Was that about your family? You must miss them, you being over here and them being all the way back in England…" I said looking down. I glanced up to see a few more tears leak out before he looked down.

"Lilly didn't tell you, did she?" he asked me, confusing me.

"Tell me what exactly?" I paused for a second not really thinking. "You don't… have a girlfriend, do you?" I asked hesitantly, feeling my heart drop through my stomach.

"I wish it was that simple." He said as he finally sat on the couch again, holding out an arm inviting me to sit next to him. I sat down and snuggled into him. I was still a bit cold, so sue me! "About two months ago I was on call while volunteering at the local fire department." I had no idea he was a fireman… Even if it was just volunteering. "We were really understaffed, and a call came in that there was a fire. I jumped in the truck and… When we reached our destination I jumped out of the truck before it stopped moving, broke down the door and ran through the flames to get the people out as fast as possible… I was too late. They died in my arms as I carried them from the flames. My mum, my dad, my brother… My… My baby sister… All of them…" He broke down into silent tears and I sat there shocked as they poured down his face. I didn't know what I should do. How could I comfort him after something like that?! I snuggled deeper into his side and wrapped my arms around him.

After just over 5 minutes he continued. "A week later I had the funeral arrangements sorted and Lilly and her mom managed to get me a green card so I could start over here. I have thousands in insurance money, and a load of possessions that belonged to them that were in a house we had just moved out of. Mainly my brothers and my instruments, a computer, and a laptop. And here I am. Flew out a couple of days ago, and first thing I do over here is meet this amazing girl." My heart sank again and I felt tears prickling my own eyes.

"Oh…" I said, looking down. He tilted my chin up with his finger.

"You are amazing Miley. Ive known you all of two days and I already know you are a strong girl who just needs someone to get her back on her feet after a terrible experience. A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind, is funny, charming, sweet, and definitely quirky. Anyone would be lucky to have you." He said looking into my eyes, neither of us paying attention to the tear stains on both our faces. I leaned foreward to kiss him and was hurt when he pulled back. I opened my mouth to say something and he silenced me by placing a single finger over my lips. "Miles, are you sure you actually like me like that? I don't think id be able to take it if you only think you like me because of the other night."

"Im not going to pretend the other night didn't have something to do with it. To be honest it had everything to do with it." I told him, and I cupped his cheek with my hand as he turned his head away. "But you're the only person I feel safe around. Not even daddy can make me feel safe at the moment. I know not only from Lilly, but from talking to you both now and yesterday that you are the kinda guy I would really like anyway. You are a Hero…" He tried to turn his head again and I forced him to look back at me. "You're _my _hero…" I finished softly, leaning in again to kiss him softly as he returned it. It was the best kiss id ever had in my life. What I didn't realise was Dave was thinking the exact same thing.

We broke apart a minute later and he rested his head against mine gently, looking me straight in the eyes. He cracked a small smile. "You know, you have beautiful eyes." I blushed and kissed him again before pulling the blanket around us again. He lay down and held out his arms to embrace me. I lay down and savoured the feeling of his arms wrapping around me, and the safety I felt from his presence. We slowly drifted off, this time with the two of us having nothing but good dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 – The Truth

**Chapter 4 – The Truth**

I woke up the next morning on the couch with my arms wrapped tightly around something hard yet comfy with a blanket over me. I pried my eyes open and realised the hard comfy thing was Dave's chest, which caused me to remember last night, and I got really upset again. Almost as if he sensed what I was thinking Dave wrapped me up tighter in his arms and I gave a sad smile before snuggling deeper into him.

"Miley?" he asked me. He sounded so cute when he's just woken up. "Are you alright?"

"Mmph…" I groaned into his chest.

"Sorry, I don't speak groans. Could never figure the difference between Mmph and urgh." I snorted and looked sadly up into his eyes

"That joke was sooo bad." I whispered tiredly.

"True… Got you to laugh though." He pointed out. There was a brief pause. "Want to talk about it?"

"I…" I sighed sadly. I couldn't really tell him, could I? "I can't." I said worrying about his reaction.

"Ok." He said, giving me a light squeeze and shocking me a bit. I loved how he was just willing to let things go until I'm ready, and wouldn't push me. I groaned as he started to get up and he gave a light laugh. "Sorry love, but nature calls." I watched him turn the corner in shock. Did he just call me love? He returned soon after and picked me up getting a squeal for his troubles and lying on the sofa, slowly lowering me down on top of him. I smiled with my eyes closed and hummed in contentment slowly drifting off into the depths of sleep once again.

"There's no one to save you this time Miley. How about I finish the job?" I was sobbing and crying having noticed I was tied naked to a bed and Oliver was only in a pair of boxers. He was leaning down to get on top of me when in an overly clichéd moment the door burst open and a figure stood bathed in light in the frame. There was a second before the figure rushed forward and threw Oliver into a wall before collecting me into their arms.

I felt him start to stroke my hair before I heard Dave's deep, British voice causing my knees to go week as he said "I love you Miley, and I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you."

Dave and I both shot up at the same time and were eerily in a similar position to that of the dream, right down to what Dave was saying. He blushed and quieted down after saying it once, realising what he was saying and that I was awake to hear him. I looked up into his eyes and cupped his face in my hands. "Did… Did you mean that?" he stuttered a second and I kissed him, stopping him from saying anything. "I like you too." He grinned stupidly before laughing and swinging me round in his arms. It was then that dad walked in.

"Bud, can I talk to you a second?" I was reluctant to leave. I dragged myself away from Dave who gave me a chaste kiss and whispered that he had to go home to get changed anyway. Dad led me to my room before looking me straight in the eyes. "We need to tell him bud. It's the only way I think you'll eventually be able to face the crowd on your own."

"Daddy, i…"

"Miles, I know you might not be ready to tell him, but ive been thinking all night and i…"

"Daddy!" he stopped rambling. "I was going to say that I think you might be right. But I cant think of a way for him to be close enough while im on stage."

"Maybe we could test the boys pipes or teach him to dance or something. What do ya say?" I smiled and hugged him before running off to get washed and changed myself. I was done in half and hour and 15 minutes after getting downstairs I heard a knock on the door, causing me to jump up and throw it open.

"Dave!" I said, jumping into his arms with a smile.

"Hello to you too love." He told me with a grin.

"Love?" Lilly snorted from behind him. "And how come your never this excited to see me?" she pouted.

"Maybe because you aint the hottest boy ive ever seen!" I said jokingly.

"I see, you only want me for my body! Well, if that's the case…" he said sarcastically, turning away slowly. I grabbed his arm and swung him around to face me before kissing him. "All-though… surprisingly, I don't really seem to mind all that much…" He finished in a daze with a stupid grin on his face, causing me to giggle.

"Oh shut it lover boy." Lilly said, elbowing Dave in the side, causing him to clutch his side. "Anyway, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Im allright. Me and dad had a talk before about how I could keep going to concerts." I told her.

"Really? How?"

"Simple, we take dave with us." I told her grinning.

"What? You can't take him!"

"Thanks Lils." Dave said, looking a bit hurt.

"Oh shush, I didn't mean it like that! Besides…"

"What? Am I missing something here?" he asked confused still looking hurt.

"Lilly, me and dad agreed I should tell him." I told her, causing her to sigh.

"Tell me what?" He turned to me and looked straight into my eyes. "Miley, you don't have to…" I cut him off with a finger over his lips.

"I want to. I need to." I half whispered to him.

"Dave, i… I'm Hannah Montana." I told him. He looked hurt again.

"Miley, if you didn't want to tell me you could have just said. I wouldn't have minded." He said sadly.

"Dave, she's serious. She really _is _Hannah Montana." He still looked disbelieving. "Right, Miley, sing." I looked at her for a second before starting if we were a movie. The further through the song I got the more shocked Dave looked.

"You… You're really… Wow." He said shocked.

"Is this all right?" I asked, nervous.

He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Miles, I couldn't care less if you were Hannah Montana, teen superstar, or some random teen. To me you are Miley Stewart, a wonderful girl who has some rather unusual habits." He told me, and I felt myself melt in his arms.

"All man…" I sighed dreamily, getting a snort from Lilly and causing Dave to blush. It was then my dad finally spoke up from the kitchen.

"Well, I never thought id actually approve you having a boyfriend, but so far Dave seems to be a keeper." He said.

"Actually Mr Stewart I was a defender." He said, grinning and causing my dad to look at him blankly. "Sorry, pretty bad football… Soccer joke."

"There you go daddy, you and Dave have something in common." I said. "You're not funny."

"I still get you to laugh, even if my jokes are bad." Dave told me. "Now your dad I wouldn't know about. Never heard his jokes before."

"What do you call a pig that knows Karate?" Dad asked dave.

"Not this again daddy!" I moaned.

"Don't know sir." Dave said after thinking for a second.

"Pork chop." Dave looked shocked for a second before turning to me.

"Your right, he is bad." I snorted at that and he grinned at me.

"Your lucky I like you." Dad said smiling.

"Just don't insult his hair. Doing that aint pretty." I told him.

"Don't worry. I think his hairs pretty cool." He said grinning and scarily, in all honesty.

"Okay, moving on… how are you at singing?" Dad asked.

"He's really good daddy." I said, remembering the night before.

"Yeah Mr Stewart, he's good." Lilly repeated.

"Good enough to sing with Hannah though?" dad asked. "Why don't you sing us a little something?"

"Anything?" dave asked.

"Why don't you try one of Hannah's songs?"

"Okay…" Dave said hesitantly before starting to sing you and me together.

"Okay, the boys got chops. Now lets try adding Miley and you try the best of both worlds as a duet?" we looked at each other, and I gestured for Dave to start.

"You get the limo out front. Yeah,

Hot styles every shoe every colour.

Yeah when your famous it can be kinda fun,

Its really you but no one ever discovers…"

"Who would have thought that a girl like me,

Could double as a superstar…"

We sang together for the chorus.

"cos it's the best of both worlds,

Chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show,

Cause it's the best of both worlds,

You mix it all together then you know that it's the best of both worlds."

We stopped there. "Okay, not bad. But can you dance?" dave snorted.

"Not really sir, but im a good learner. To be honest, as much as I love singing, and the chance to be famous for singing, this is Miley's thing and I don't want to intrude on that, so if theres a way for me to be there for her without being in the way of her and her fans…" I gotta admit my respect shot up for Dave at that. Most people would kill for the opportunity to be famous, whereas he just denied himself that chance for me. "Ill do anything to help." He said.

"Don't you want to be famous son?" Daddy asked.

"Everyone wants to be rich and famous sir, but id never want to get in the way of my friends to do so. Besides, the novelty would probably wear off really quickly. Id hate constantly being crowded whenever I go out."

"Well, what would you say about maybe being the opening act at some concerts as well?" Dad asked.

"Only if your both sure that you want that. Otherwise id have to respectfully decline your offer sir." He said taking my hand and looking down at me.

"I don't want you giving up a chance like this for me."

"But I would. You work hard to be Hannah Montana, I don't want to get in the way of that, and singing with you, while something id love to do, would take some of your well deserved attention from you, just for the fact that someone else is singing." He replied.

"That's set it for me. You're gonna be my opening act at a minimum. Hopefully we can get you dancing as well." I told him, hugging him really tight and just relaxing as I felt his arms around me.

"Well, no time like the present. I'll sort out breakfast and then take you to one of those dance studios. Hopefully we can get you to a point you can dance with Hannah in a very short amount of time." With that we set about making and eating breakfast, and the rest of the day was spent with me trying to learn to dance as best as I could, with 5 days before the next concert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5 – the hero rises again**

I was standing watching rehearsals with a huge grin on my face. Dave was standing among the dancers following the movements perfectly with a smile of his face. He winked as he spun to face me and I came on singing. I went to the front, taking comfort knowing he was right there if something happened and sang the song, moving smoothly to the next. Most the dancers disappeared for the next song apart from Dave, who we had change the routine to fit.

We went through pump up the party with me dancing between him and the girls on the bed. I was particularly impressed when he started doing back flips and the like. I had no idea what his routine was until now, and had no idea what he had had to learn in the 3 days he had had so far, but he was doing as well as some of my best dancers. Man that boy was a dream come true… I shook myself for the next song, where it was a simple slow dance for if we were a movie.

It was nice to stare into his eyes and sing. I could tell he was loving every moment, and I really couldn't blame him. At that moment there was me and him and nothing else mattered. We ran through the rest of the set, Dave and I being the only constants on stage. I could kind of see him getting a bit exhausted by the end, but wasn't sure if it was my imagination. When we finished he slipped off to just behind the curtain and I went over my little goodnight speech before heading off and jumping into his arms. He had a sheen of sweat over his bare chest (you have to love the costume department sometimes… that move where he rips off his shirt mid flip was genius! And waiting til near the end so he had a sheen of sweat…) I wiped the drool from my mouth and kissed him gently.

"You were wonderful." I told him. He smiled and brushed some of my wig behind my ear.

"You were fantastic. It's going to be really good tomorrow." He told me. I smiled and he lowered me. I grabbed his hand and led him over to daddy as he came from the seating.

"So…?" I asked.

"It was fantastic. You sure you never danced before?" he asked Dave.

"Not unless you count swaying in circles to a slow song with family." Dad grinned and shook his head.

"Anyway, between the 2 of you tomorrow is going to be one of your best shows ever!" he exclaimed and I squealed, hugging him and then Dave again. We went to the changing rooms where I got washed and changed, Dave heading to his own. When I walked out as Miley he was wearing some jeans and a tight white vest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we headed for the car. I decided to sit with him in the back and as we drove daddy told us what the best bits on and gave Dave a few pointers in case he got nervous. He wouldn't be my opening act this show, but he still had a fair bit to do.

The next day Dave was round at the house at 3pm sharp so we could go to the concert. I was already in my Hannah costume, but because Dave's dances were so energetic he couldn't really wear one, so he would have to be famous in school. At least, if anyone really cared about the dancers anyway. As we approached the stage door I started panicking again, but Dave rested his hand on my knee as the limo came to a stop.

"It's alright. I'm here if you need me." He told me quietly, making sure not to use my real name. I sighed and nodded, steeling myself before putting on a grin and stepping out the limo. People were screaming and asking for my autograph, and I stopped to do only 2 before entering the backstage door. I had to wait a moment for Dave as he had waited until I had gotten here to leave the limo, and as soon as the door shut I latched onto him. Lilly snorted at our behaviour as she had entered ahead of us, but I ignored it and headed for my changing room. Dave dropped me off there and waited until I went in before going off to his own.

I took my time getting my outfit sorted and there was a knock on the door. I answered to see Dave in his costume and I smiled as he led me to makeup. I couldn't help laughing at how annoyed the makeup artists were getting. Dave's eye kept twitching whenever they went near it and he kept trying to protest the use of it. "I'm a guy! Guys don't wear makeup!" he kept exclaiming, until finally the artist gave up.

"You want to go out there looking all ugly, be my guest!" the artist exclaimed with a french accent, storming off. Dave sighed in relief and slumped in his chair and I laughed a little more. He shot me a bemused grin.

"They try to torture me and you laugh. Thanks hun." I smirked and shrugged and he just smiled morosely, waiting until I was done. When I was we had 5 minutes until show time. He led me to the curtain and I was passed my microphone as he stood there looking a little nervous.

"You'll be fine." I told him gently. He smiled at me and nodded before getting a look of concentration. The other dancers started lining up to go out and Dave got in position.

"Starting in 5…4…3…" the man held up 2 fingers then 1 and the music started. The dancers ran out onto the stage with Dave, and he shot one last wink at me, giving me enough strength to get me to wait before coming on stage. Finally, I got my que. I rushed on and immediately looked for him, finding him mid flip. I beamed and started singing as they danced around me. Finally, the song ended and the other dancers moved off as I introduced the next one.

"Alright! How ya'll doin tonight?!" I called and the crowd roared. Dave had moved against the curtain, out of the public eye, but I knew exactly where he was, keeping an eye on him through the corner of my eye. He was smiling at me. "Having a good time?!" more cheering. "Alright, well I think its time to Pump up the Party!" I yelled as the music started. They cheered and Dave started dancing again as I sang.

Yet again, the song blasted by and before we knew it it was time for 'if we were a movie'. I turned to the crowd.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend. He knows who he is. Something happened to me a few nights ago, and if it wasn't for him I don't think I would be here right now. Round of applause for my dancer friend Dave!" He came out again, somehow having changed into a tux like outfit during the short break. He walked forwards and we started dancing. I lost myself in the song and his eyes and before I knew it the song was over.

The rest of the concert shot by and there were a huge amount of cheers during Dave's shirt tearing move which had me smiling while at the same time trying to hold down a spark of jealousy since I wasn't meant to watch it and other people were ogling my boyfriend. I did a couple of encores and we finished. When I got off stage Dave was again shirtless and soaked in sweat as I hugged him. Lilly made a disgusted face.

"I cant believe you're trading sweat!" she exclaimed. I laughed as Dave lowered me and headed towards her.

"What's up Lola, feel left out?" he asked. She was backing away from him with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed. Dave took a step, making it look like he was about to run, and Lilly ran off squealing. He laughed, as did my daddy and they took me back to my changing room, congratulating me on a wonderful show. Once again, Dave was waiting on me when I got out of the changing room, wearing Jeans, a grey shirt with a faded golden eagle perched on a guitar, and a thin white jacket. His hair was wet and flat against his head and he smiled his roguish smile. I sighed dreamily, imagining him kissing me and annoyed because I couldn't while I was Hannah or daddy was in the car. We walked side by side to the Limo to find Lilly and my daddy already there waiting and I got in waving to the paparazzi.

"So, that was better." Daddy said.

"Yeah, you didn't panic!" Lilly agreed happily.

"Well, I had Dave here." I stated, simply. He smiled more shyly because my dad was there as I grabbed his hand. "My hero saves the day again. You were fantastic." I told him. He smiled and kissed the palm of my hand.

"So were you, hun. I'm proud of you." He told me and I beamed when he did, blushing at how sweet he was.

"Thanks." I told him more shyly with a smile. Daddy looked away and Lilly started pretending to gag. I pouted as they ruined the moment and Dave chuckled, swatting at Lilly who dodged out of the way. We laughed all the way home and I sighed happily as I drifted off, thoughts of my boyfriend filling my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6 – School**

I woke up tangled in my covers with Daddy shaking my shoulder. I groaned and tried to roll away but he was insistent.

"C'mon Miles, you got school." I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. He laughed. "Alright I'll just go tell Dave you aren't going today." He said, obviously bating me. I shot up and smiled at him.

"Dave's here?" I asked happily, all pretence of sleep gone. He laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah. Poor boy thought he'd walk his girlfriend to school, but if you aren't going…"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I told him, jumping up and running into the bathroom. I heard him laughing as he left my room, and I quickly jumped in the shower, had a quick wash, brushed my hair, did my makeup etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I made sure I was looking my best and wore the outfit Lilly and I had picked out last night. Dave had been there but he had been little help. It had been frustrating at first, but then he just shrugged and told me I looked good in anything. Brownie points to hero boy!

I went downstairs and Dave was sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Daddy and Jackson. Jackson was eating a bowl of cereal and I was disturbed to note he was trying to talk around a mouth full of milk and trix. "If you're going to talk, at least swallow first!" I exclaimed, disgusted. Dave turned and snorted.

"But Miles, that would mean learning manners!" he replied, affronted. I mock glared at him before sighing and smiling. I couldn't be mad at that boy. Damn him! I sat on the stool next to him and Daddy put a plate in front of us both.

"So where's Lilly?" I asked.

"She's off with Jason." She had gotten herself a new boyfriend about a week ago. I nodded and continued eating my eggs as Dave started on his bacon rinds. "Looking forward to today?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Well, im looking forwards to Amber and Ashleys reaction when they see I'm dating the hottest guy in school." I told him. He chuckled and daddy frowned.

"What is it with you girls?!" he asked, frustrated.

"Well daddy, they're mean, evil little brats who think because they're rich and pretty they are the best thing to walk the earth." I saw Dave frown. I was a bit worried about him dumping me for one of them if I was honest.

He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I hate girls like that." I beamed at him. "I much prefer slim, short, pretty modest girls." He said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently under the counter before finishing off his food. I smiled as I ate my food. I knew I shouldn't have been worried!

"Hey, lover boy, tone it down around the family." Daddy joked. Dave grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, hair god." It was a little joke between the 2, which had disturbed me at first, because I thought Dave was serious. I mean, he did like daddies hair, but when you start saying hair god… I shuddered at the memory.

Daddy grabbed our now empty plates and Jackson went out and headed off in his car. Dave and I had a bit more time and could walk there fast enough, so we waved to Daddy and grabbed our bags before heading out. Dave took mine from me after a short distance and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

It was only a 15 minute walk to school, so we got there 5 minutes before the first bell. I led him to the Gym were they were handing out our timetables and luckily we were in the same line so we kept standing close. Why the S's were with the A's I had no idea, but I wasn't going to complain. I was looking around constantly worried that Oliver would be there and he squeezed my waist again. "Miles, don't worry. I'm here, he isn't." I nodded and tried to relax. It wasn't working at first, but he leaned down and started whispering encouragement into my ear I instantly went all dreamy. I loved the effect this boy had on me!

We got to the front and went up together. "Name?"

"Miley Stewart, and David Allen." The teacher handing out timetables nodded and handed Dave his which had been on the top, and rifled through for mine, taking a minute to find it before handing it to me. We wandered off to check our timetables against each other and I squealed in delight. We had the exact same classes! Yes! Dave looked at me, obviously amused as I jumped up and down squealing.

"I never thought you would be a fan of Maths." He told me bemused with that grin of his. I swatted his arm and laughed.

"I'm not, but we have the same classes!" I exclaimed happily and he smiled a bit wider, wrapping his arm around me again. I sighed happily as he did and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, which way, oh beautiful girlfriend?" he asked me. I chuckled and led him towards the classroom. When we entered only about half the class were here including Lilly. She was pouting, presumably because her boyfriend wasn't in the same class. I sat in front of Lilly and Dave sat next to me, and just as we sat down Amber and Ashley walked in. Somehow their eyes instantly zeroed in on me.

"If it isn't little miss ugly!" Amber exclaimed. "Have a good summer?" she asked. I heard Dave step out of his chair. They looked at him hungrily.

"Would you mind not calling her ugly?" he asked simply. They stepped towards him and sat on the desks closest facing him. I stood.

"And who are you?" they asked, trying to be sexy.

"I know! He's that dancer for Hannah Montanna! Dave!" Ashley exclaimed, squeeling, and they seemed to get more interested. Dave smiled and pulled me into him so my back was against his chest and his arms were around my waist, resting on my stomach gently. They were looking at us in shock.

"Yes, and I'm also Mileys boyfriend, and I for one happen to think shes the most beautiful girl in the room." He told them with a smile. The duo pouted and turned sharply, going back to their seats. I blushed at the attention and turned to look up at him.

"Did you have to announce it so dramatically?" I asked.

"Well, I could go shout it from the rooftops if you like?" I giggled and detached myself, sitting back down just as the teacher came in.

"Alright class, I know most of you have been in lessons together for most of your schooling, so I would like to introduce a new member of our class. Mr Allen? Come up here please." Dave stood calmly and went to the front, smiling. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

He nodded and turned to fully face us with his grin. All the girls bar Lilly sighed dreamily, me included. "Erm… Hey, My names Dave and I'm from England. I recently moved over here with my aunt and cousin Lilly here." He gestured to her. "I'm a lead dancer for Hannah Montana and was a voluntary fireman back in England. I also sing, write songs, and play the guitar." He nodded and went to sit back down as we all gave polite applause. At least, most the guys did. The rest of us were just staring at him. So sue me! I like my piece of eye candy!

"Thank you, Mr Allen. Now, as you all know, I am Mrs Abercomb, and this is mathematics. Please take out paper and pens and we'll begin…"

Man that lesson dragged on! I shook myself awake and looked at what we had next. Science… joy…

I just about made it through the lessons, and was quite impressed when Dave seemed to be catching onto them quite easily. He was answering a fair few questions, and if he didn't look like he did I'd have taken him for a nerd. We headed to our last lesson of the day, double Gym. We walked hand in hand as we went.

"So, you're a nerd as well?" I asked him jokingly. He shrugged and smiled, tilting his head to the side and towards me. Its was quite a cute little move. I grabbed his bicep and leaned into him further. "Well, you're my nerd." I told him possessively. He laughed at me and nodded and we went into our separate changing rooms. I was fine at first, but after 5 minutes I was back to imagining it was Oliver and froze up. I had my shirt off and everything as Amber and Ashley started taunting me.

"Miley? Miley?" Lilly called in a sing song voice. I pushed myself against the wall and covered myself. "Miley!" she exclaimed. She stood there looking unsure before running out of the changing rooms. People were crowding around me and I was starting to hyperventilate. I heard some raised voices outside the door before Lilly stormed in. "Boy coming in!" She yelled authoritatively. Only 2 girls had to scramble to get decent and then Lilly gestured. The coach came in first and after taking a quick look around she nodded, and Dave stormed in quickly, completely shirtless and headed over to me. He knelt in front of me like the first night and pulled me close to him.

"Miles, its alright. Miley! C'mon, love! Wake up!" he called, and slowly I started coming back to normal. I clutched him tightly and buried my head in his chest. "Miles, its alright. Its alright." He muttered, stroking my hair. I nodded into his chest and heard people leaving. After a moment he pulled my head away and kissed my forehead gently. "Love, they're gone. You can put your shirt on now. If you want to anyway… I quite like this view." I snorted and swatted him, quickly pulling my shirt on and blushing, followed by my shoes. I took a deep breath as we neared the door and squeezed his hand.

He held the door for me and as we stepped into the Gym I caught the tail end of what the teacher was saying. "…don't tease! If I catch just one of you, you will fail this class. Got it?!" there were a number of positive agreements and we stepped into the main group. "Good. Now, I thought we'd kick off class today with some soccer. Girls will get pitch one, guys pitch 2!" we all nodded and headed out to the field. I reluctantly broke away from Dave and went towards the girls pitch, trying hard to keep him in sight. The guys all lined up and 2 stepped forward as captains as we did the same.

As usual I was last to be picked, and Dave was about middle. Before we had finished I noticed the guys huddling and Dave frowning but nodding before they broke apart. He smiled over at me and waved before heading to the centre of the guys pitch for the start. I had to take my attention away then.

"Erm… it seems like there are an uneven number of girls… Will anyone volunteer to sit out?" I immediately shot my hand up excited and the teacher nodded. "Alright, Stewart, go watch your boyfriend." I nodded and went to stand watching the guys. I wasn't even bothered that Lilly looked relieve at not having to be on my team. I watched as half the guys took off their shirts, but most of them were undeveloped. Then again, apart from Dave all our year was 15. The teacher blew a whistle and the guys kicked off. I watched as Dave's team surged forwards, and as the people at the front tried to kick the ball into the net but get tackled, hard. I winced as he went down, but apparently it was fair as the assistant teacher said nothing. Another player from the other team was running down the field and another of Dave's team tackled them. Dave sprinted forwards toward the net thingy and waved the guy down. The guy with the ball nodded and kicked it towards him and Dave bounced it off his chest into the air, flipped himself backwards and kicked the ball mid flip into the goal at a huge speed.

The assistant teacher blew their whistle. "1-0!" Dave was swamped by his team who were patting him on the back, and I was grinning at him. He looked over and saluted me before going back.

If this was all I'd ever have to do for gym, I could die happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dave - 2**

I saw her there watching me. She was sitting on the side lines, holding her knees to her chest as I breathed fast and deep, sprinting to get the ball. I really wanted to impress her. But how? I waved down the guy with the ball. "Over here!" I screamed, and he glanced up before crossing it to me. Perfect. I fought the huge smile trying to burst onto my face as I caught the ball on my chest and turned so my back faced the goal. With one last glance at Miley I concentrated on the ball and leapt, flipping backwards and kicking as hard as I can. Before I saw it I heard the swish of the ball on the net and the cheers of my team mates as I finished my flip, landing on my feet. I stumbled a bit, but otherwise was fine as I was engulfed by my team.

"Dude! You have to show me that move!" The team captain said, and I laughed, throwing a wink at Miley, seeing her staring dreamily at me. I also noticed behind her that the girls teams had stopped and were staring open mouthed at me, so I jokingly bowed. She blushed and I ran back to the centre line, waiting for kick off. It took a minute, but it happened. The opposing team was much more wary of me from then on, and I almost always had 2 people on me at any given time. Still, I managed to score 2 more goals, much less flashy than the first, before the game was called to an end.

"Alright teams, Skins! You play the winner from the girls team next lesson to determine the winner. The losing teams will play each other to see who comes 3rd and 4th. The winner overall will get a prize. Now, Lesson's over. Go get changed!" We all filtered through the doors and into the changing rooms. I hung around outside until Miley came up to me and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"You were great." She told me, with a cute little grin.

"Thanks love. So where you." She looked at me curiously. "Well, if you weren't watching I wouldn't have wanted to show off so much.) I told her with a grin, and she blushed. I kissed her gently and pulled back after a moment reluctantly. "Alright… I gotta go get changed. Are you going to be alright?" I asked her, glancing towards the girls changing rooms. She hesitated a moment and nodded. "Ok. If theres a problem, just send Lil's." She nodded again, and after another quick hug she turned and went into her changing room. I watched her go. Such a nice little bum… I shook myself and turned into my own changing room, getting a few slaps on the shoulder as I walked past some of the guys to my locker. I took my shirt and shorts off before heading to the shower, throwing the towel over the stall wall. I finished getting undressed and showered quickly, more just washing off the sweat and washing my hair, before I got out, dried and put on my shorts and shirt. I slipped on my shoes and nodded my head towards a few of the guys before stepping out the changing room and leaning against the wall by the girls door. I only had to wait a few more minuted before the door opened hesitantly and Lilly stepped out, leading Miley, who looked nervous until she saw me. I grinned and held out and arm. She quickly snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist, walking with her to the exit.

"So, how'd your team do?" I asked Lilly. She grinned and shrugged, while miley snorted. I shot her an amused look.

"She was dancing around in the dressing room bragging about winning." Miley told me, still pushing herself tightly to my side. I laughed for a minute as Lilly just grinned and shrugged before suddenly getting really excited again.

"I gotta go. See you guys later?" I nodded, and Miley smiled and squeezed me tighter.

"yeah. See you later." She replied.

"I'll see you tonight, cous." She grinned wider and ran off over to her boyfriend, as Miley and I left the school grounds. We kind of swayed as we walked and I couldn't help but keep glancing down at her and smiling. She looked up with an amused smile and we stopped.

"What?" She asked me, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling. I grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I don't think ive ever told you just how beautiful you are." I told her, feeling a kind of tightness in my chest that I couldn't explain. All I knew at that moment was that I meant every word I had just said. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing my chin as she couldn't reach my lips. I grinned and leant down, kissing her gently, lifting her off the floor ever so slightly and holding her against my chest. I kept her in my arms for at least 5 minutes, spending the majority of it just staring into her eyes, and she beamed at me. I placed her down softly and grabbed her hand, once again starting to walk. We joked and laughed until we finally reached her house. I walked in with her. Her dad was out with some woman he had met the other day, and Jackson was at a party. I followed her to the couch and she nudged me down, turned on the TV and then sat on my lap, pulling my arms around her waist. I smiled and rested my chin on her shoulder as we watched some random talk show. I really wasn't that into talk shows, but I could manage. Sort of. "So what's going on now?"

"Well, he has married his sister, but they only just found out they're related." I blanched and shook my head to clear it.

"Right…" I replied, in a long, drawn out manner. "And you find this interesting… how?"

"Its so weird!" Was all she offered in terms of a response, and I just looked at her incredulously for a moment before leaning back and closing my eyes, pulling her further into my chest. She sighed and snuggled up to me, turning side on and resting her hands on my chest as I steadied my breathing. Slowly, very slowly, I drifted off to sleep to the calming feel of Miley's chest rising and falling with each breath, and her warmth encasing me.

I woke up a few hours later. Miley hadn't moved, but Lilly was now sitting next to us as I groaned, blinking in the artificial lighting of the lamps. "He's alive!" Lilly joked, and I grinned, still shielding my eyes slightly, kissing the back of Mileys neck and getting a giggle. I had no idea she was ticklish there…

"Hey cous." I greeted with a smile and a nod.

"Good nap?" Miley asked and I grinned again.

"Definitely. Very comfortable." I told her, squeezing her waist again, and she giggled. Lilly groaned and fake hurled but I just grinned and Miley got a kind of gleam in her eye before turning and kissing me, very smug.

"Not in front of the old man, bud." Robbie Ray said as he came through the door. She quickly pulled away.

"Daddy!" she growled annoyed.

"Sorry bud, but you know the rules." She scowled and crossed her arms, and I couldn't help but chuckle before I turned to Robbie.

"So how was the date?" I asked him, curiously. He shrugged.

"Not too bad, but she wasn't much of a talker." I opened my mouth, about to comment when Mileys elbow hit me in the gut, winding me and knocking the smirk off my face. I turned to her and pouted, despite her stern face. "What? I happen to like that you talk a lot." I told her, jokingly. She mock glared for a few moments before sighing and slouching into my chest again. I laughed and turned back to the TV. For the moment, life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

Tired.

It was a month since the football match, and Dave was soon one of the most popular guys in school. He had become famous as my opening act and singer, although he never once let it get to his head. He was generally silent, letting me talk and saying little, but everything he did say made me smile or laugh. He seemed absolutely… perfect. So when Lilly entered her house crying I was a bit surprised when he leapt up and hugged her tightly.

"Lilly, whats up?"

"He split up with me!" she sobbed. I gasped. Oh no he didn't!

"What? Why?" Dave asked, curiously.

"He said I was just a… a fling and… he found someone better…" she sobbed. Dave was rubbing her back and making shushing sounds.

"Lilly, theres only one person better than you, and im dating her." Lilly snorted.

"Your rubbish!" she groaned sadly.

"Nah, just head over heels." he told her, winking at me, and I felt a warm glow in my chest… did I actually…? I did. I was shocked at my own revelation. I walked over and started the group hug.

"Do you want me to go knock some sense into him?" he asked her, seemingly serious, and I shot him a look which he shrugged off with a grin. Lilly snorted but shook her head. "You were too good for him anyway Lils. You deserve someone better."

"You have to say that! You're family." she moaned.

"True… but then again I could be the kind of family no one likes, but we all know you love me really." she snorted and swatted him, finally stepping back.

"Pretentious prick." she muttered. He shrugged amused, fighting off a yawn.

"I love you too cous." he replied. "Now im going to leave you to Miles here and Im gonna go take a nap." I frowned. I loved him, but he had seemed a lot more tired recently… he had started falling asleep around 7 despite only getting up at 8 for school. If I had a concert he was exhausted by the end no matter how much sleep he had, and he was much more sluggish in gym and on a number of days in general. I watched as he lay on the couch without his usual smile, and a slight grimace and I really started to worry, but shrugged it off so I could help Lilly.

After an hour she was alright, but I now had to walk home, and I really didn't fancy doing that on my own. I shook dave's shoulder. "Love, wake up." I prompted him. He groaned and opened his sleep filled eyes. "Walk me home?" he nodded with a slight smile and pushed himself up, putting on his shoes, and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'll be back in a bit Lils." he told her and she waved absently. We started walking down the road and I got curious.

"Do you _really _love me?" I asked him after a minute of silence. He started slightly.

"Course I do!" he responded, and I smiled.

"Say it."

"I don't have to." he replied with a small grin. I pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because." I was actually a little hurt.

"I just want to hear you say it once." I said, pausing and looking up at him. He kept his smile and shook his head.

"I cant." he muttered softly. I really was hurt now, and I started walking home in a silent mood, his arm still around my shoulder until we reached the door. I reached for the handle and he grabbed my wrist before I could go inside. I turned to him with a few tears in my eyes.

"Why?" I asked him sadly.

"You really want to know?" he asked gently, a tone that would normally have me swooning. I nodded and he leaned down to my ear. "Because three words arent enough, Miles." he muttered, and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was so romantic! I beamed and leapt into his arms, hugging him tight, but stopping when I heard the briefest hiss.

"You alright, love?" I asked him. He grinned and I relaxed.

"Yeah. Guess im just a bit sore from practice." I nodded and kissed his cheek, patting his arm.

"Get well soon then love." I told him. He nodded and smiled and I stepped inside happily once again.

A week later and something was off. Dave was becoming more distant and I could tell he was still hurting from something. He was becoming more distant, smiling less. I caught him looking at me with a frown and slight stony look on his face as we walked home from school. I stopped at the end of my drive, hands on my hips.

"Whats up?" I demanded. He opened his mouth for a moment then sighed.

"I think… I think we need to take a break." I felt my heart drop to my chest. He was breaking up with me?! I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked. He sighed and nodded, reaching forward as he sometimes did when I cried. I stepped back feeling betrayed. "But you told me you love me! You said I love you isn't enough!" I told him remembering back a week. I saw him trying to draw strength, but I could care less at the moment, not even noticing as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I lied." he muttered. He turned slightly, towards home. "Im sorry, Miley." he muttered, walking away.

"I hate you!" I muttered. He paused, his shoulders slumped. "I hate you!" I screamed. He was soon out of sight and I fell onto the step crying. I text Lilly 911, and she was soon with me on the curb.

"Miley? What happened?! Wheres Dave?!" my sobbing increased. "Miley! Cmon, what is it!?" she asked me seriously.

"He… split up with me!" I sobbed. Lilly was staring at me with her mouth open wide looking absolutely pissed off.

"He what?!" she growled. I nodded as she hugged me. "But he loves you! You two are so perfect together!"

"Apparently not." I cried. She held me for a while.

"I'll sort him out Miley. I promise!" she told me. We stayed silent after that until daddy and Jackson came home and they joined in in comforting me, and Jackson had to restrain my dad so he wouldn't go attack Dave. I wondered what he was doing right now…?


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick AN; Ive been asked why Dave is being such a… (im guessing they were going to say prick). I wont tell you now, but all ill say is that everything will become clear soon. Promise.**

**Coping (this chapter is from Lilly's POV);**

I am going to kill him! What the hell was my cousin thinking?! He loves her! I mean, he has pictures of the two of them plastered on his walls! I stormed into the house and up to his room. As I opened the door he wasn't there, but I noticed a shoebox filled with pictures. The pictures of them… there were small dots all over the wall where he had tried to use blue tac to hold them up. I glanced around for him and noticed a few letters on his bed. I walked over curiously and saw there were 5 of them all with a note on top. I picked up the note first.

_Lilly…_

_Im guessing that it will be you who finds this first. If you are then I am gone. Dissapeared, and most likely not coming back. You have no idea how much im hurting at the moment, and all I can tell you is to trust I have a good reason. Tell Miley im sorry for hurting her, but its for the best. You'll understand._

_About the letters… they'll tell you all whats happened and why ive done what I have. But you have to promise me you wont open them for a week. By then ill either have returned or you'll never hear from me again._

_Tell my aunt I love her._

_Love you cous._

_Dave._

So he had done that and run away?! Man I was so pissed off at him! I really wanted to open my letter, but I found I just couldn't. He wanted me to wait a week… maybe I should. It would help if I was calm… maybe. God he was so annoying! And hurting Miley like that! I don't care what his reason was! He had absolutely no right! No right at all! I slumped in his desk chair and turned on his laptop. I checked all his web pages like twitter and Facebook, but couldn't get any hint of where he was. I kept glancing at the envelope with my name, taunting me, and back at the computer. I checked site history and noticed a travel agent. I went on it and saw it was for trans america trips. It didn't say where he had gone or anything, just offering me the chance to buy tickets… I groaned, not able to think of anything else that could help.

"Lilly!" mum was calling me. I shut off the laptop and headed downstairs, the notes in my hand. I walked into the kitchen. "Whats got you so angry? And why don't you go call your cousin?" she suggested as I slumped into a chair and crossed my arms.

"He's why im so angry! He went and split up with Miley!" She looked at me bemused, which didn't help my mood, and I pouted slightly.

"Hunny, maybe they just weren't meant to be." she suggested.

"Yeah, but now hes gone off somewhere, and I have no idea where!" she had paused and I felt a sense of success at surprising her.

"He's what?" she asked in disbelief. I held out the original note and put the envelopes on the counter. "He never mentioned anything… where's that letter?!" she asked, grabbing hers and tearing it open. I felt like she was betraying him slightly, but I didn't say anything. She was paling as she read and I started to worry. She grasped the counter with one hand and the other held the letter tighter. When she started crying I got up and hugged her.

"What is it mum?" I asked her, anger faded.

"He's… He's… Oh god! Poor Dave!" she breathed, taking a seat and staring ahead blankly. I looked at her letter as best I could.

_Hey aunty Truscott._

_I figured you couldn't wait the week I asked. Spose when you know family you really know family. Anyway, I know your worried, so im not going to…_

Before I could read anymore she tore it away and looked at me wide eyed.

"wait a week honey. Wait a week and pray." she muttered, standing absently and heading to her room. I stared curiously at my own letter, and with a bit of dread.

A week later and we hadn't had word from Dave, and every night I heard my mum crying in the next room. She would never say why and told me id understand. So I was now sat in my bedroom holding my letter tightly and trying to get the courage to open it. I stared at it for god knows how long before finally closing my eyes and opening it. I removed the paper and unfolded it, lifting it to my eyes and opening them.

_Lilly…_

_I suppose I had better tell you just where ive gone, because if I know your mum she has spent most her time crying. I wish she wasn't so hurt, and maybe that will help you understand why I hurt miley. Just know that her current pain wont last long, compared to what could have happened._

_Lilly… this is hard to say… hard to write… you know how ive been so tired lately? And im always hurting, although I don't think miley has noticed, thankfully… well I went the doctor. Check the top left draw of my wardrobe, and in my pair of Hannah Montanna socks (they were a joke present from chris. I know your trying not to laugh… or you're rolling around laughing… git.). It will explain everything. And know this._

_If I come back, or you never see me again, I loved you cous. I really loved you all._

_Your cousin…_

_P.S. Give miley the shoebox. Tell her they are my most prized possesions and to take care of them._

He hadn't signed it any apart from that, so hesitantly I went to his drawer and searched for the socks, removing them and feeling a piece of rolled up paper. I took it out and opened it and saw a very formal letter.

_Mr Allen,_

_We are sorry to tell you this in such an impersonal manner, but we have learnt that you unfortunately have cancer. We are further saddened to have to tell you that unless surgery is performed very soon after receiving this letter there is little hope. The surgery itself has a 50 50 chance of success, and that is only if certain doctors partake in the procedure. Here is a list of the doctors and the hospitals they work at. We apologise for not being able to do more and wish you the best._

_Miami state GP_

_Dr John Morian_

He… he… Dave was… I felt my eyes welling up as I got a phone call from Miley. I ignored it and just clutched the letter tight. She called again and I picked up. "Hello?" I answered, voice wracked with sobs.

"Lilly? Whats that prat gone and done now?" she asked me. I felt my throat tighten thinking of that prat. He had done the most selfless thing.

"I think… Can you and your dad come pick me up? Dave left some things for you." I muttered.

"He left…" there was a pause. "I don't want it." she stated stubbornly.

"For gods sake, stop being such a baby and get your ass over here now!" I screamed down the phone and hung up sobbing, head in my hands. My mum came in and wrapped her arms around me and we cried together. After half an hour Miley walked through the door with mr stewart who both looked pissed off until they saw the two of us. I waved wildly towards their letters on the desk, going back to crying in my mothers arms. Why did he have to…

**Robbie POV;**

I watched as Miley hung up her phone and sat down with that stubborn look on her face. I couldn't help frowning. That boy had hurt her. We had all trusted him, and he had seemed such a nice boy, and then… I growled and picked up my guitar, heading onto the deck and just playing angry tunes for a while until Miley came and asked me to take her to Lillys. I grabbed my keys and drove her round, following her in in case the boy was there.

"Lilly?" miley called. There was a sound of sobbing coming from one of the rooms, and I rushed towards it, followed by Miley. We stood in the door and Lilly waved towards the desk, head buried once more in her mothers shoulder. I saw a note there for me and Jackson and lifted it.

_Dear Hair god, and Jackson,_

_I want you to know how sorry I am for hurting Miley, but if I didn't she would never let me go. I don't expect you to forgive me for hurting her, I just want you to understand I did it to help her._

_There is a very high risk I will die by the time you have read this. I broke up with her to save her, but I love her with all my heart, so look after her for me? Read the letter Lilly will probably still be holding._

_Dave Allen_

_P.S. if miley rips up her letter I made a copy. Its under my laptop._

Die? What had that boy gotten himself into? I stormed over and practically ripped the letter out of Lilly's hands and my eyes widened as I read. Oh god… that poor boy…

**Miley POV;**

I hung up after calling Lilly. Was it just a family thing being rude? To prove a point I sat down for 15 minutes and finally figured it was enough and asked Daddy to take me to Lilly's. We drove in silence, I had my arms crossed, and when we reached his room I wasn't even acknowledged, merely waved over to the desk. I bristled, pissed off and snatched the letter, recognising his hand writing. I watched daddy reading a letter and then grabbing another of Lilly and reading it, but I refused to read my own. I growled as he started looking sympathetically around the room.

"I refuse to read a word that prick has written!" I growled, tearing up the letter. Mrs Truscott leapt to her feet and stormed over, stabbing a finger at my chest.

"You insensitive little bitch! My nephew is one of the most selfless people in this world! You will not treat him as such! You don't even deserve his love!" the woman screamed, bursting into sobs again. Dad came over with another letter and handed it to me with a silent look that screamed read it.

I glared and tore it open savagely, tearing the letter inside slightly, and began to read.

_Miley,_

_If you're reading this you tore up the first letter. Sorry. I know this will sound empty, and I don't know why you would believe im not just a coward, because frankly I am. Ive run away from the thing that bothers me most. I hate to see you hurt. I lied when I broke up with you. I love you isn't enough. You are my world. You are my sky, my air, my earth, my everything. It is for that reason you will never see me again. Im guessing your dad now understands everything, and my family are crying while your dads trying not to._

I glanced up, annoyed that he was right, but my anger fading.

_Miles… I suppose this letter is a goodbye. If im not back to hand it to you personally… im never coming back. Its not that I don't want to, but that I cant and never can again._

_Read the letter. Your dad will know what I mean. Im not going to tell you where I've gone, im not going to tell you when I went. All im going to show you is why and tell you a little story._

_When god made Adam he noticed he was lonely and took a rib to make his soul mate. Every man in the world spends his life looking for his own rib, his own eve, and I know that I have found mine… You are my rib, Miles._

_Though its never going to be enough… I love you._

_Dave._

I glared at Daddy and gave him a look until he handed over a letter. As I read I was more and more shocked. I backed into the wall slumping down. "No…" I muttered. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't be! Not Dave! No! He's stronger than this! He'll make it! He'll walk through that door any second! "No!" I yelled, stronger than before. I leapt up glaring. "He is not leaving me like this! Not thinking I hate him! Daddy, you have to find out where he is! I cant stand thinking he's dead! I refuse to believe he's dead! Call the hospital! Call these doctors! Call someone and get me my boyfriend back!" I screamed hysterically. I wrapped myself up in a ball and started rocking. "Get me my rib back." I muttered to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dreams**

**It broke my heart when she said those words. Three words to raise me up higher than I had ever been, and then 3 words to tear me down for hurting her. They echoed over and over in my head. 'I hate you'. She hadn't said them in more than a whisper, but every word hit me like a knife in my heart. I closed my eyes tight as It repeated in my head, sitting in the taxi on my way to the airport. I was thanking god for the money I had, because hopefully it was enough to get me through the next few weeks, and that would mean I might get her to forgive me, eventually. I was dropped off at the airport with only a very small suitcase, checked in to my flight to seattle and went through security with nothing but the look of her face and those 3 words to occupy my thoughts. I got in the plane when called, I sat down, I waited out the flight, and I got in a taxi at the other end to take me straight to seattle grace hospital.**

**It was a beautiful building. The large glass entrance, the pristine walls, metal and glass everywhere, smooth surfaces… And the usual hospital smell. People were everywhere, talking, laughing, crying, mourning… I went up to the reception and coughed to get the womans attention. On her nametag was Nurse Hope. I chuckled slightly. "I believe im expected by a doctor Francis Cunningham?"**

"**Name?" she asked me with the polite smile usually found on people who's job required it.**

"**Dave Allen." Her eyes widened slightly and she didn't bother checking anything, instead just paging someone.**

"**He'll be along in moments. If you'd like to take a…" before she finished a man in a white lab coat and dark blue scrubs appeared and took my hand. He was a dark man, African american, with an educated look about him and greying hair. He seemed quite friendly.**

"**Mr Allen, I wish we could meet under better circumstances. My daughter is a huge fan of your work." I grinned at him.**

"**Dancing or singing?"**

"**Both." he replied. "Follow me, and we'll prep you for your surgery." I nodded and started following him. "I just have a few questions to get out of the way while we walk, if that's alright?" I nodded. "Well, obviously I have been sent all of your medical records, but we will want to confirm them with our own machines. It will take about an hour. This will help show us exactly where the cancer cells are in your body and will hopefully make the surgery have a higher chance of success. Is that alright?" I nodded. "You'll need to sign here…" I did. "Thank you. Okay, in relation to the pains, where are they, and how bad on a scale of 1 to 10?" he asked, gesturing me into a room. There was a hospital gown on a bed, which I lifted.**

"**Its everywhere, sharpest in my chest and head, and on a scale of 1 to 10, my legs and arms are a 5 and everywhere else is a 9." I told him after a few moments thought. He nodded and made a note on his clipboard.**

"**Okay. If you'd like to go and get changed one of our surgical interns will be along shortly to prep you for everything and guide you through the mechanical processes before surgery. I shall see you in a few hours." He shook my hand again and walked off, and I stepped into the bathroom, changing quickly. I went and sat on the bed, swinging my legs slightly and trying to smile through thoughts of miley and the pain they caused. I remembered one time when she had tripped on the way home from school. She'd scraped up her knee, got some gravel in it and everything. I had sat and picked out the gravel piece by piece, kissing the area I had just removed it from after every stone, brushed away her tears, and carried her home bridal style… I felt the pain in my chest tighten. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles to keep my mind empty, and hardly noticed being prepped by a friendly and somewhat attractive woman in her late twenties, getting led through all the MRI, Xray and Cat scans, and finally being prepped for surgery. I gave them confirmation I could hear, and winced as they put needles in my arms. I hated needles. Finally, I counted back from 10 when asked, barely reaching 7 before I fell asleep.**

**I hate you.**

**I was confused.**

**I hate you.**

**What was going on? I opened my eyes. I was in the surgery room. It was empty, no one was around…**

**I hate you.**

**Each time those words were said I felt like I was being struck. I glanced around again.**

**I hate you.**

**There! In the viewing chamber! It was miley! I felt betrayed.**

**I hate you.**

**But I deserve this…**

**I hate you.**

**I backed into the wall, sliding down in the corner and curling into a ball, crying and shaking my head.**

"**No…" I muttered.**

**I hate you.**

**I glanced up again, and now I saw the charred and blackened bodies of my family. My mum and dad glaring at me, my brother holding my screaming baby sister.**

**I hate you. You could have saved us.**

**I sobbed. The room changed. I was in the fire station back in England. The alarm was going off and I glanced around confused before realising I was being pushed. I fell into my training and rushed to the fire engine, leaping in. I waited, heart beating heavily. Every beat words were repeated. **

**I hate you. Save us…**

**I hate you. Save us…**

**We reached the fire and I felt my heart shattering. I was back! I leapt out of the truck, just like last time. I sprinted into the house and looked everywhere, finally finding someone in the corner, holding someone else against the wall… He turned to face me smirking, and I noticed it was miley, charred and bloodied against the wall.**

**I hate you…**

**I screamed and raised my axe, charging the boy and taking a swing, hacking off his arm.**

**I hate you.**

**I hacked and hacked. How dare he hurt her! By the time I finished his corpse was in tiny pieces, and I looked at what I had done and threw up.**

**I hate you.**

**I turned and sprinted out, hearing screams and reached my parents room. They were on the bed, unconscious, flames tickling their bodies and I lifted them both into a firemans carry, sprinting outside and putting them on the grass. The door had collapsed. It was just like last time!**

**I hate you.**

**I sprinted into the window, throwing the bloody axe ahead of me, and scraping my arms on the glass, pain lancing through them. The fire was getting inside my suit now. I ran to my brothers room. Normally my sister would be in my room, unless I was working. I ran in and saw the cot on fire. I removed my jacket and lifted her, smothering the flames around her screaming corpse. I ran back outside, climbed through the window and looked around frantically for the paramedics, but the street was empty. Not a sound but the roaring flames.**

**I hate you.**

**I ran back inside and finally got my brother. I lifted him and carried him outside, having had to remove some debris from his body. It was only once outside I noticed the trail of blood, and I placed him on the grass, lifting his shirt and noticing a piece of wood stabbed into his chest. I cried and checked for a pulse. Nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing…**

**I hate you. You could have saved us… Why weren't you home? You could have saved us…**

**The scene changed again. I was exhausted, still cut from the glass, still in my firemans uniform. I was on the street, and from behind me I heard those words.**

"**I hate you." I turned, numb, and saw Miley looking at me, betrayed. Her eyes were wide, tears were streaming down her face. I took a step towards her.**

"**Miley, love…"**

"**I hate you." she repeated taking a step back. "Never touch me again! Never look at me! I hate you." my mum appeared and joined her. "I hate you." my brother, dad, and baby sister. "I hate you." Lilly, aunty Truscott. "I hate you." Finally, Robbie ray and Jackson. "I hate you. We wish youd just die!" I fell and blackness. There was nothing to live for. No reason to go on. They hated me and nothing would change that.**

"**Goodbye." I muttered into the darkness. I was just floating there in nothing, staring straight ahead blankly, my mind swarmed by what I had just seen and three words going through my head.**

**I hate me.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Doctors**_

_**There he was. I had been called by this boy not even 2 days ago, and I would most likely be performing surgery within 2 hours. A surgery that had a high mortality rate. He seemed like a good kid, from what I had heard. My daughter absolutely adored him, and some Hannah montanna girl. I had even taked her to one of the concerts the other week. He was quite artistic… and now I held his life in my hands. The next few hours were going to be very long…**_

_**I walked him to his room and he listened with full attention as I explained how everything was going to happed, signing the forms, and I left him to get changed, leaving him to the tender mercies of my interns…**_

_**-**_

_**It was almost 2 hours on the dot later and I was staring at his scans. I didn't know if it was possible. The mortality rate had definitely just increased. He had cancer cells throughout his chest and lungs, probably caused by smoke inhilation. I checked his file and noticed he had been a volunteer fireman back in England, and I frowned at the stupidity of having such a young fireman. Quit after pulling his family out of a fire. Only living relatives and aunt and cousin in LA. I looked at the scans again, feeling sorry for the young boy. He also had cancerous cells in his brain. Now that I had experience with… I called another doctor up and showed him the scans, and he frowned, asking me when surgery was. He was surprised when I said as soon as possible. He told me he would do his best, but it was very likely the boy wouldn't pull through. Finally ready I had the interns prep him for surgery, getting a sense of urgency when they said he seemed very distant. I read over his file again, but didn't see anything of note medical wise. General anasthesia should work… and god help us.**_

_**-**_

_**He was wheeled into the OR on a gurney just staring blankly at the ceiling. "David? We have found and located the cells, and will be doing our best to remove them. There is a possibility we wont get them all, and the mortality rate is increased, but I am very confident in our abilities." he nodded. I looked to our anasthesiologist and nodded, and he injected the anasthesia. "Count back from 10 for me."**_

"_**10..9...8..." he was asleep.**_

"_**Alright everybody. Good luck, and lets have a good surgery." I said to everyone in the room, nodding to a nurse who put on some jazz music. It always helped me relax. First incision…**_

_**-**_

_**I cant believe it! Not only did he survive the surgery, but all of the cancerous cells were removed! All he needed was time and he would be fully recovered and have a long life. I had a nurse watching over him with instructions to inform me as soon as he was awake. I wanted to tell him the good news in person.**_

_**I was waiting for hours. It had been 5 already. He should be awake by now. There was brain function, as the nurse said he was having nightmares, but he couldn't seem to wake up. After another 3 hours the nurse said he had calmed down, but seemed unresponsive to external stimuli. I immediately called for a MRI and waited anxiously. I didn't want to even think about what it could be…**_

_**-**_

_**Another hour and I had the results. They weren't good. I was sitting by his bedside, brushing my hair back and staring at him and his scan. I was correct in that the cancer was all gone, he was healing nicely, but his mind… He wasn't brain dead. There was activity. However, the activity indicated that the poor boy had fallen into a coma, and there was no way to tell when he would come out of it. The usual indicators just weren't there… I fought the urge to contact his family. Physically he was fine, and he told me not to contact his family for 7 days no matter what. A promise I had foolishly agreed to. And I always kept my promises.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Ribs.

**I couldn't help crying. He had been alone the entire week! He must have been scared! And he thought I hated him! Oh god! He cant die! He just cant die! I felt empty at the thought. I had felt empty all week, but didn't understand it until now. I hoped it hadn't meant he was gone… "I want my rib back…" I repeated, confusing the crying group. The was a ringing. The house phone. Lilly leapt to it before any of us.**

"**Dave?" she asked desperately. Her face dropped. "Yes, im Lilly Truscott…" another pause and she held the phone out for her mum. "Its… it's a doctor Cunningham. He says he needs to talk to you…" I looked at the letter in my hands, and sure enough that was one of the names on it… seattle grace… I looked at mrs Truscott with anticipation. She seemed both relieved and saddened.**

"**Yes… We had no idea where he… He didn't tell us until… Not he left us all letters!" she snapped at the man. "He left letters explaining he was gone, and he might not come back! I have been worried sick all week, and his cousin is crying her eyes out because we finally know about this! What kind of god damned doctor doesn't even contact the family when the patient has been…" she paused and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Well theres nothing to be done. We are flying down on the next available flight." She hung up slowly and caught her breath, still crying and turned to face us all looking very sad. "He's at Seattle Grace hospital. He… He made it through surgery…" I felt my heart leap, and I jumped up, turning to dad.**

"**We have to go see him! He has to know I don't hate him! I love him daddy!" I told him. He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak.**

"**Unfortunately…" Her voice was icy as she continued, glaring at me. "He has fallen into a coma." I closed my eyes tightly, choking back a sob. "When he came out of surgery he started having what appeared to be nightmares. After a number of hours, all of which a nurse took noted of every noise he made, he fell silent after saying three words in what I am told was a very self deprecating manner. He was scanned and it is hard to tell when, if at all, he will wake up." She was still glaring at me.**

"**What… What words?" I asked quietly. I had to know. Her glare intensified.**

"**I hate me." She hissed, turning and only pausing at the door. "Come on, Lilly. We are going to Seattle. Grab your things as soon as possible. We don't know how long we'll be there." Lilly was out the room like a shot, and her mum followed behind at a more sedate pace. "I expect you both to be out of my house by the time we get downstairs." She added venomously. I ran out the house followed by daddy and jumped into the car.**

"**C'mon dad! We have to go pack!" he looked at me sadly, getting in the car and starting the engine. The only thought in my mind was seeing Dave.**

"**Bud…" I didn't like that tone, and I froze. "I think we should leave them be for now." he told me.**

"**No." I growled.**

"**Miley, you arent going, and that is final. I am sorry, and I know its not your fault in any way, but Mrs Truscott is upset, and is being a bit irrational at the moment. She is on the verge of losing her nephew. Let her have a few days at least." he asked. I glared and crossed my arms, staying silent the rest of the drive. If he actually thought I was going to sit here and let my rib lie comatose in some far off city he was wrong. I thought to my credit card. This was definitely an emergency.**

**When we got home I went straight to my room and got onto my laptop. I knew daddy wasn't going to let me leave the house if he could help it. It would have to be done at night. I filled in the website details and booked a plane for 3am. It was a long wait, but it was better than a few days. I printed off the reciept and packed only a few clothes. Dave's favourites. And his shirt… I thought for a moment and pulled off the one I was wearing, pulling on the one he had given me. I felt the usual warmth envelop me and I snuggled into it crying, leaning against my headboard and drifting off to sleep.**

**I was woken up in time for dinner, and straight after I went back up to bed, setting my alarm for 12. Daddy was working tomorrow at the recording studio, so he'd be in bed by then. I booked a taxi to take me the airport, and slept again. I was feeling wide awake as I snuck out on my roll out ladder. I snuck past the windows by the deck, and round front with my suitcase, jumping into the taxi and muttering airport, not glancing back. The man nodded and drove, and we were soon there and checked in, and I waited impatiently for my flight. When it was called I rushed on and sat there impatiently waiting for any other boarders, of which there were about 12, mostly tourists. The flight was way too long, and the taxi driver really pissed me off by taking forever to get to the hospital. I mean, for gods sake, he wouldn't even break the speed limit a smidge!**

**I threw the money at him when I reached the hospital and walked into the entrance, heading straight to the desk and glancing around hoping, perhaps a bit irrationally, to catch a glimpse of Dave. "Can I help you?" a nurse asked with a friendly if tight smile.**

"**Im looking for my boyfriend. He was admitted last week."**

"**Name?"**

"**Miley stewart." the woman glanced up in amusement.**

"**Your boyfriends name."**

"**David Allen." her look softened and saddened.**

"**The poor boy. Well, im sorry, but visiting hours are over." she added.**

"**Please, I only found out where he was and why he was here a few hours ago! I have to see him! I have to know he's alive!" I begged. A man appeared with a clipboard at the side of the desk and muttered something to the nurse, who muttered back and gestured to me. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Miley, correct?" I nodded, hoping I was getting somewhere. "Why don't you follow me?" he asked. I couldn't help getting the feeling he disliked me. "I have been doing a bit of reading up on Mr Allen. He seems to be quite the hero. From what little I talked to him he seemed a very smart and confident young man." I nodded. That pretty much described the basics of dave. "So I was quite surprised to hear his last words before falling into his coma. I read the transcripts of his nightmare and believe I have found the reason." he gestured me to sit. We were in an office. I sat and he handed me some paper.**

_**12:43, patient uttered single word, 'no'.**_

_**12:51 patient started struggling in bed and had to be restrained. Mutters about a fire, and his sister. Records show she passed away after mr allen pulled her out of their flaming home. She was 2 years old.**_

**I sobbed. He didn't talk about his family if he could help it. I knew very little about them, and had no idea how old they were, but pulling out his 2 year old sister only for her to… Oh god… I read on.**

_**12:52, breathing rate increased, heart rate reached 160, blood preassure increased.**_

_**12:57, patient screamed 4 words. 'Miley! You killed her!' patient then continued to grunt as if taking part in a physical excursion, straining against his restraints.**_

_**1, patient threw up at the side of the bed. Cleaned up by another nurse as soon as possible.**_

_**1:12 patient is screaming for a Sophie, mum, dad, and Chris. Records indicate his families names.**_

_**1:23, patient calms slightly. Seems confused judging from facial features.**_

_**1:24, patient utters 'Miley, love.' and pauses.**_

_**12:27, patient has been acting as if being continuously struck, and is crying and sobbing.**_

_**12:30, patient mutters 'goobye'.**_

_**12:30 and 30 seconds approx, patient utters 'I hate me' and falls into coma.**_

"_**This is the more condensed version." The man told me, taking the notes back. "You realise the only reason I am even considering letting you in that room is to see if there is any reaction what so ever. If there is non in 5 minutes you will be ejected from this hospital under the orders of Mrs Truscott and will not be allowed to see him again until further notice." I nodded, feeling my chest tightening. He stood and gestured for me to follow the short distance to Dave's room, letting me go inside and standing outside, looking in through the glass. I choked back a sob, seeing him lying there motionless. Hi's hair was gone, he had a bandage on his head and on his chest. I moved over and grabbed his hand, pulling it up to cup my cheek.**_

"_**Oh love." I muttered through my tears. "I love you do much. I don't hate you! I could never hate you…" I muttered. I stared at him for a long moment before suddenly getting angry. "But how could you! You could have told me! I'd have helped! Id have understood! But no! you had to break my heart and be a bloody noble sod! And now your in a coma! Oh god, I cant lose you! It already hurts! Losing you would kill me! I love you! Im your rib! Don't leave me! Never leave me!" I started sobbing into his chest and stopped noticing anything for a while. After a few minutes the doctor entered looking at dave sadly.**_

"_**Time to go." he muttered, taking my arm and starting to lead me out. At least he tried to. He took a step, but before he could move further we were both stopped. I looked down and was shocked. There, holding my hand tightly, was Dave's hand. I glanced up at his face hopefully and it squeezed me.**_

"_**Rib." he croaked almost silently. I tore my arm out the doctors grasp and sat next to him, stroking his arm and holding his hand.**_

"_**Im here, love. Im always going to be here." I promised him. The doctor suddenly burst into motion and started shining a light in his eyes. The more he did the more he smiled. After 10 minutes of tests he let out a laugh.**_

"_**I have to get him to an MRI! I need confirmation." He stated. He poked his head out of the room, and I felt Dave squeeze my hand again, but he didn't seem to be awake. The doctor returned with a nurse and they started doing things to him, and wheeling him out. I struggled to keep up, but Dave kept firm hold on my hand. I was led into the MRI room, and he was placed on the machine. He finally let go and I was led into a room off the side. They started the machine and the computer moniters were filled with multi coloured images. The more they saw the more they smiled. Finally they pulled him out the machine, and I felt my breath catch as he looked over at me, eyes open and his grin on his face, if a bit weaker than usual. Tired. I threw open the door.**_

"_**Don't you dare tell me you're tired mr!" I growled, stroming over and grabbing him by the back of his neck, pulling him forcefully into me and kissing him as deeply as I could. I let him go to see his grin was much stronger. "And don't you dare scare me like this again!" I hissed, grabbing his hand. He chuckled and brushed the back of my hand with his thumb.**_

"_**Wouldn't dream of it, rib." he croaked with that grin of his. "You know your lips are swell…" he was interrupted by some coughs and I immediately felt protective.**_

"_**Rest, heart." I don't know why I called him that but it just seemed right. "Rest and get better for me." I asked. He nodded and pulled my hand up, kissing my palm.**_

"_**I love you." he muttered, making my heart soar.**_

"_**I love you too." I muttered. He was helped onto his gurney, sat up this time, and we wheeled him out of the room. He was handed some water by the doctor.**_

"_**How you feeling Dave?" the man asked him gently.**_

"_**Like I could do anything after that kiss." he said, smirking, and I blushed swatting his arm gently. The doctor chuckled.**_

"_**Well you'll be happy to know you'll have all the time in the world." the look of hope on daves face as he glanced at the man, and then shot a quick glance at me made me feel stronger than I ever had. "We managed to remove all the cancer cells in your body." he had a single tear forming at the corner of his eye, and I leant down and kissed it away gently, lingering against his cheek for a fair bit longer than required. "now we'll leave the pair of you to it while I go and call your aunt." The doctor said as we reached his room and put him back into bed. He nodded and pulled me up next to him. He had one of his hands on my waist and the other was playing with my hair. "Just be careful of his chest and the top of his head. He's recovering from surgery well, but they arent going to be fully healed for a while." I nodded, not looking up and just staring into his bright eyes. They hadn't shone like this for weeks before he left. I hadn't noticed how much I had missed it. He leant forwards and captured my lips lovingly, and I opened my mouth invitingly, deepening the kiss. I loved the feel of his rough tongue against my own, gently brushing my lips… I moaned slightly and wrapped my arms around him gently, pressing myself tighter against him but careful of his cuts. We kissed until we were breathless and could kiss no more, and once again, life was good.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Waking**

**There was a faint echo. I looked around, trying to find it and hear it better. Was someone there? Was someone saying something? I carried on searching blankly for it, wondering who was breaking the comforting silence, the emptyness. Suddenly words broke the surface, barely a whisper, but with that voice a whisper was enough. "I love you so much! I don't hate you." it told me.**

"**Miley?" I croaked tiredly. "Is that you?"**

"**You could have told me!" there was more muttering. "Oh, god, I cant lose you! It already hurts! Losing you would kill me! Im your rib!" the volume died down, but the darkness was turning more grey. It continued to get lighter and suddenly I felt all the aches and pains in my body, though no where near as bad as when I got to the hospital. My eyelids felt like sandpaper, and my limbs felt leaden. I felt a small hand in mine.**

"**Time to go." I heard a voice say. Was that the doctor? I didn't want Miley to go. Even if she hated me, I want her here. I felt her hand being tugged away and held on as tight as I could, feeling a jerk as I stopped her.**

"**Hey Rib." I tried to say, but my throat was raw. I felt movement, but refused to let go of Miley's hand. She started stroking my arm.**

"**Im here love. Im always going to be here." she promised. I knew she was crying, but I also knew she was smiling. I relaxed a bit and fell asleep.**

**When I woke up I was confused before recognising my surroundings as the MRI machine. My eyes felt better for some reason, but everything still felt like lead and my throat was still raw. The bed started to move and I looked over to where the doctor had been with a smile, anticipating seeing miley again, and sure enough, there she was. She was wearing my shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, her hair was a mess, her eyes wide as she saw me, and my smile widened. I saw her rushing to the door. "Don't you dare tell me you're tired Mr!" she ordered before grabbing me forcefully and giving me one of the best, most loving and passionate kisses I have ever had. "And don't you scare me like this again!" I felt my heart swell. I brushed my thumb across her hand, all I could manage at the moment, though I was trying to move.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it rib." I told her before remembering the kiss. I knew I had a dreamy look on my face. "You know… your lips are swell." I muttered before bursting into a coughing fit. I looked around for the doctors somewhat frantically. I had forgotten about the cancer and everything. How did the surgery go? Did they do it? Before I could ask Miley calmed me with a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Rest heart. Rest and get better for me." she whispered. I was so happy I couldn't think of anything to say, so I nodded.**

"**I love you." I croaked.**

"**I love you too." she told me in a loving whisper before I was lifted onto a gurney. They had sat me up in it and started pushing me through the halls and Miley kept tight hold of my hand.**

"**How you feeling Dave?" he asked me. I didn't want to worry Miley by telling him how I felt like I was made of lead.**

"**Like I could do anything after that kiss." I told him. He chuckled. Miley swatted my arm embarrassedly and I just grinned.**

"**Well, you'll be happy to know that you'll have all the time in the world. We managed to remove all the cancer Cells in your body." I felt so ridiculously happy and a tear leaked down my eye as I smiled. I glanced up at miley who smiled back at me. "Now We'll leave the pair of you to it while I go and call your aunt." he told us as we were finished getting pushed into the room. He pulled miley aside before leaving and whispered something to her. She nodded sadly before coming over and carefully climbing onto the edge of the bed and kissing me. It was another great kiss, but not as good as the other one. I was soon running out of breath and I just lay back, My arm under miley's waist, her head on my chest, hand splayed out across it and tracing the lines. I felt her close to the surgery cut but knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I played with her hair and we just lay there for god knows how long before we were interrupted by a cough. I looked up to see Lilly and my aunt standing in the door with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised, and it was obvious were Lil's got her looks from.**

"**Do that much more and ill think you're your mum." I told her, and she quickly unfolded her arms and sighed slash growled. "How are you two?" I asked happily.**

"**Pissed off. You are lucky you are too old for me to ground you Mr!" my aunt told me.**

"**If id told you you would have wanted to come with me." I told her bluntly.**

"**And what if I had? There's nothing wrong with wanting to be by your family when they are dying!" she told me sounding pissed.**

"**Sure. But I was thinking of the doctor." she spluttered for a bit while Lilly looked curious. Miley just sighed and shook her head.**

"**Excuse me?" lilly deadpanned.**

"**Yeah. I knew it was going to be complicated, so I didn't want the doctors having the added preassure of having my family watching." I told them with a small shrug. "Wouldn't have been fair if something had gone wrong."**

"**Don't say that, Heart." Miley muttered.**

"**Sorry rib." I replied just as soft, kissing the top of her head.**

"**You are so annoying sometimes Kiddo!" My aunt growled coming over and sitting on a chair next to my bed, taking my hand, Lilly doing the same on the other side.**

"**You love me really." I replied lovingly and she sighed.**

"**You're still lucky she cant ground you." lilly groused. I chuckled.**

"**Yeah, probably. But id say im more lucky that Miley here came. Im guessing no one knew she was coming, and youd probably forbidden it." I said to my aunt, and the trio stared at me in shock. "What?" I asked confused.**

"**Okay, its just scary how much you know those two." Lilly stated. I snorted.**

"**Nah. Miley probably said something abot me being a prat before tearing my first letter, which would have annoyed aunty here who would have forbid Miley from coming, which means Robbie Ray would have too, so she'd have to have snuck out." I replied simply… okay, not so simply, but it was understandable. "What can I say?" I asked amused at their shocked looks. "When im right, im right." I stated through a yawn.**

"**Rest, Kiddo." My aunt told me. "We'll be here when you wake up." I smiled and they kissed me on the top of my head, apart from Miley who just kissed me and snuggled back into me as I went to sleep.**


	16. Chapter 16

Home sweet home…

It was a month later when dave was finally healed enough that he could leave the hospital and things hadn't been going too good while he was away. Without him to ground her Miley's head just seemed to swell and swell until Miley was almost non-existent and was even forgetting a trip planned long ago to visit her grandma for her birthday, instead preferring to go to new york. She had even embarrassed Lilly at her own party! Dave remembered that well. He had been lying in the hospital watching TV bored and wishing he could be at the party when he suddenly got a call from her.

"Dave! Its Lilly…" she sounded really upset and he got concerned.

"Whats up cous?" he asked quickly. "Everything alright? Hows the party?" he continued.

"Everythings horrible! First Miley doesn't show up, and then when she does she totally embarrases me and shows up as Hannah! It was like it wasn't even my party any more!" she complained.

"Cous, im sure there's a perfectly good explanation. You know Miley, she wouldn't have done that without a good reason." he told her. He heard a sigh.

"I know… but still, it had better be a damn good reason. You should talk to her when you get back. She's changing. And not for the better." Lilly said before hanging up, and Dave sat back with a sigh, closing his eyes.

On the other side of the country a couple of days later Miley was just getting into a plane with her dad, excited to be going to new york. First things first she rushed into the bathroom to change into her Hannah outfit, taking a full 3 hours. When the plane landed she rushed off and gave a quick pose, waiting for the camera's to start shooting. When they didn't she looked forward and saw a cow sitting alone in a field just as a mangy blue pickup truck packed with hay bails pulled up. He jaw dropped as Jackson leant out the window.

About half way to town she jumped out of the car in annoyance. Meanwhile, on a Triumph Thunderbird Cruiser motorbike, with a guitar strapped to the side was Dave, a huge grin on his face, his short but growing hair blowing slightly in the breeze was driving down the country lanes. He had just gotten off a tiny little plane that had brought him from Seattle to Tennessee where his bike was waiting for him, finally having gotten here from England. He noticed Miley's pink suitcases sat at the side of the road and glanced curiously into the field noticing her talking to some blonde guy. She glanced over briefly but her attention quickly turned back to him as she smiled cutely at the boy and patted the horse. Dave just saw her climbing onto the boys horse behind him before they were out of sight. Soon enough he came to a house with Robbie Ray, Jackson and a number of other people sitting on the front porch drinking beers. He pulled into the drive and started up it, doing his best to ride out the bumps until he pulled up outside the house and got off the bike, removing his helmet. Robbie beamed at seeing him.

"Dave! How you doing bud?" he called, rushing down the porch and taking his hand.

"Im doing alright hair god. I saw Miley wasn't here." he replied as the rest of the family joined him. "But I think she's getting a ride from some blonde guy with a horse."

"That'll be Travis Brody. He's a good boy. He's helping me for the summer." A pudgy redhead woman said stepping forwards with a kind smile. "So you're Dave, huh?" she asked, and he nodded with a polite smile, stepping forward with his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I cant tell you how much they have all been looking forward to seeing you." He told her. "Every time I talk to one of them they talk about you." she smiled and batted the hand away pulling him in for a tight hug. He hugged back slightly surprised.

"Well, every time Robbie calls me he talks about you, so we're even." She stated. She then went around and introduced him to everyone. "Now, why don't I show you to your room?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful ma'am."

"Oh, none of that ma'am stuff. Call me grandma." she led him upstairs as he grabbed his canvas bag from the back of the bike and his guitar, holding it over his shoulder and following. His room was very nice, with white walls and wooden furniture stained with a combination of varnish and age. "It's not much…"

"Its perfect ma'am. It's how I always dream a home to be." he told her with a happy glint in his eye. "And I cant thank you enough for letting me come visit."

"Well, its no problem, young man. Robbie and your aunt have told me what you've been through and we all think a bit of R&R will do wonders. Though don't think that means I wont be making you work." she stated, pointing a finger at him.

"To be honest im looking forward to it ma'am." he set down his bag and guitar. "Now I can't keep the guest of honour from her own party!" he joked and winked at her, holding out his arm so she could place her hand in the nook of it. She did so with a slight grin.

"Such a gentleman." she joked and they headed downstairs. He sat laughing with the family through a wonderful dinner, and as they waited for desert to be done he sat in the corner singing along and playing the guitar, wearing a borrowed brown cowboy hat that the owner insisted he keep because he looked so good in it. Halfway through a song Miley appeared and he couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood there in the door not even noticing him and looking all shy. He was about to say something when they tried to get her to sing and she mumbled some stuff before insisting she wanted her life back. Dave sat there with his jaw down and while everyone else talked about it he slipped outside into the fading sunlight and sat on the porch, rocking backwards and forwards. He heard a commotion but ignored it, just taking in the fresh air until everyone piled outside.

"Oh, there you are sweetie pie!" Grandma said, squeezing his shoulder. "We wondered where you'd gotten to!" he smiled.

"Just thought id get some air grandma. Its beautiful out here." she smiled and gave another squeeze before letting go and starting the second round of singing along. After an hour she disappeared back inside and Dave was handed the guitar not 10 minutes later.

"C'mon boy!" Robbie Ray said encouragingly. "You're bound to have a song for us!"

"Well… I suppose there is one, but its not very happy." he replied nervously. They were all good singers.

"Doesn't matter bud. Just sing how you feel." Dave nodded and nervously started playing.

"There are things that have happened,

Things we regret, and things that cause pain,

And these things that have happened,

Wont happen again…

.

And those things that have happened,

Those things that have made me lose all of my trust,

When those things happened,

It hurt both of us…

.

Because…

.

Every time that I start to trust you,

You go and you cause me pain,

And every time that I start to trust you,

I have to start over again.

And you know things don't make me happy,

But you do them because you take risks,

But there's something you can't take for granted,

And that things is this…

.

My trust is a picture,

And with each of your actions a bit of it burns,

And thanks to those actions,

We cant make amends.

.

I might get past the cheating,

I was moving on forward past dumping and shame,

And then girl you did it,

You did it again.

.

Every time that I start to trust you,

You go and you cause me pain,

And every time that I start to trust you,

I have to start over again.

And you know things don't make me happy,

But you do them because you take risks,

But there's something you can't take for granted,

And that things is this…

.

And you knew you would hurt me,

When you did it to cover for both of our hearts,

When you said hes your boyfriend,

My heart it just stopped.

.

And though you say different,

If you don't think id hurt well then why hide the fact,

You said hes your boyfriend,

To cover our tracks?

.

Every time that I start to trust you,

You go and you cause me pain,

And every time that I start to trust you,

I have to start over again.

And you know things don't make me happy,

But you do them because you take risks,

But there's something you can't take for granted,

My trusts fading thanks to all of this…" there was a brief silence before everyone started hooting and stomping their feet as Dave handed the guitar back with a sad smile.

"Well, im tired, so id better be heading to bed. I'll see you all later. Tonight was wonderful." he muttered, turning and going inside.


	17. Chapter 17

A League of his own

The next morning I woke up with Daddy calling my name. I groaned and checked the clock seeing it was 5am. I sighed and pushed myself up out of bed, going and having a quick shower and changing into some overalls and a checkered shirt. I would prove to them I was still Miley and then I could go back to being Hannah. I rushed down the stairs and out the door telling them I was going to get eggs, not noticing them going to say something as I rushed to the barn. I heard a noise inside and poked my head round to see a tall guy with short brown hair in a tight white vest and faded light blue jeans wearing cowboy boots. I recognised the build… where did I know… the guy turned and my jaw dropped as he noticed me. He was holding a bucketfull of eggs.

"Dave?" I asked hopefully. I cant believe he was here! He beamed at me and nodded.

"Hey rib." he replied softly, putting down the bucket and opening his arms for me. I rushed forward beaming and hugged him tight, knowing the scars had healed enough for me to do so.

"What are you doing here? Oh, Heart, I missed you so much! Its so good to see you again!" I said, kissing his cheek.

"I bet I missed you more. Im here because your dad invited me and everyone agreed it would be good for me. Fresh air, a bit of honest labour… It sounded great. I love it here already. I only got here yesterday." I knew he could see the curiosity.

"I got here shortly after you and drove down on my new motorbike. I passed you and some blonde guy in a field, but you seemed happy enough or id have stopped." I felt really horrible about flirting with Travis even briefly yesterday.

"Im sorry heart. Nothing happened. Nothing would have happened. I love you too much. Though im positive he might try and get me. But that just means ill have to stick close to my heart." I told him, hugging him tighter.

"Fair does, Rib. Now, I promised grandma that id get her these eggs for breakfast." He told me, lifting the full bucket.

"grandma?" I asked surprised.

"yeah. She told me to call her that when I got here yesterday." I smiled gently and took his hand, squeezing it before he wrapped it around my waist.

"Its good to know you get on with them, Heart." He just gave me one of his slight smiles that made my knees weak. It was so good to see him healthy again. It was like the whole cancer thing hadn't happened. We were shortly back in the kitchen with grandma and daddy and dave placed the bucket on the tables.

"Sorry it took so long. I was struggling a bit until miley got there." he told them, winking down at me. I noticed them shoot us amused looks, obviously not believing him, but it was the thought that counted. "Would you like any help preparing anything?"

"Now, don't you dare lift a finger in this kitchen young man! I will have everything cooked and ready before you know it!" Grandma stated and Dave smiled.

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it after that wonderful meal last night." She beamed and kissed his cheek.

"Now, after lunch why don't you go and help Travis re-build the chicken coop? I told him if its done by the time you go home he can sell the eggs." Dave smiled and squeezed my waist before letting go.

"Sure thing." We sat in comfortable silence, daddy reading the paper and me and Dave just sitting with our arms around each other and grandma cooking. There was soon a plate of sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of us. "You know, ill have to get you some black pudding to try." He told us as he took a bite. "Though I love how you added pepper to the eggs… and is that parsley?" He asked her, impressed. "This is delicious grandma. You could open your own restaurant with cooking like this!" She beamed and patted his hand which was resting on the table.

"Thank you son. Now eat up. You'll have a busy day ahead of you." we went silent again and started eating. Dave finished first and was about to start washing his plate when grandma stopped him with a glare. I giggled as he gave a sheepish smile, and he ran upstairs, coming back down with a cowboy hat in his hands. He sat and waited for me to finish patiently, and after putting my plate in the sink I led him out. I glanced at him as he put the hat on and he really did suit it all. Maybe being back home wasn't too bad? And if the only way to have Dave was Miley, who needed Hannah? We reached the chicken coop and Travis was throwing broken cages or something outside.

"Travis?" Dave called. He poked his head out and looked at us, his eyes widening and sizing Dave up when he noticed his arm around me. "I'm Dave, Miley's boyfriend. We're meant to help you with the coop." He told the boy.

"Well… I only really need one set of hands." he looked to me hopefully.

"In that case… Why don't you go get some more sleep or something hun? Or you could always just watch over there." Dave turned to me suggestively. I sighed in relief and nodded, heading towards the barn and sitting on some hay.

"Well, I was hoping maybe Miley could…?" Travis started until Dave moved closer, not even trying to intimidate the boy and smiling, but obviously doing so anyway. "Never mind. First we just need to clear out inside." Dave smiled and nodded, stepping into the barn after tossing me his hat, and I put it on with a smile. I loved wearing Dave's things… Suddenly the amount of crates being thrown out increased three fold, Dave obviously doing twice as much. The pace got quicker and quicker, until 10 minutes later Travis stumbled out, sweating heavily and panting, and Dave stepped out, fresh as a daisy, his breathing barely increased.

"Well, that was easy." he said to me, but obviously meaning it as a slight to Travis who straightened up and glared. I fought down a giggle as he winked at me. "Whats next?"

"Carrying it to the pickup to throw it away." Dave shrugged and noticed a large tarp bunched up in the barn he grabbed it. It was filthy, so he put it on the ground and piled the crates onto its centre, grabbing the edges and started dragging. He was struggling until it got moving at which point the seemed fine he paused after a few moment.

"Sorry hun, im not used to the heat. Mind watching my shirt for me?" I nodded my head vigorously. Any chance to see him shirtless… he removed his shirt and tossed it to me. I noticed his scar, but it was now just a slim pink line between his pecs. Barely noticeable to his godly body. He grabbed the tarp again and travis glared, Grabbing the other corner and helping this time. They got back a half hour later and Dave was sweating while travis looked wobbly on his legs. Travis was glaring at dave, who seemed fine apart from the sheen of sweat and slightly increased breathing rate. Travis sat next to me as Dave went to the coop and started tearing off broken panels that would need replacing. Whenever he tore one off he would reach into his tool belt (though I have no idea where he got it) and using his hammer and some nails would hammer in a new plank resting against the hay next to me.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Travis asked. I nodded with a smile. "How did you two meet? He's English, right?" I nodded again not taking my eyes off Dave.

"He's my best friends cousin. He saved me the first time I met him and it was love at first sight." I replied. He sighed.

"this'll be harder than I thought." he muttered, and my head shot to him.

"What was that?" he shook his head quickly.

"Nothing. I'll just go help him then." he tried to wink at me and failed miserably. I struggled not to laugh and just watched as they kept working. With travis stood right next to Dave they were easy to compare, and Travis was no comparison. He just wasn't in my Hearts league.


	18. Chapter 18

Fund raisers and competition's

It was a week later and the town was throwing a fund raiser to prevent a mall being built on spare land left after one of the residents passed away. They needed an awful lot of money, and I gave what I could, but that in itself was not enough after my medical bills and my motorbike. I had maybe 2000 dollars left and would have to drive home. So here I was, standing in the barn and helping Grandma Stewart put up decorations along with Miley, Jackson, Robbie Ray, and a number of other people. I was standing on top of a ladder nailing a banner to a high beam when Travis walked in. Straight away he glared at me, noticing Miley holding my ladder, and went to the stage with a number of cables. He dropped them and started taping them down leaving enough for the musicians to reach the entire stage before going to grab more. I stood off to the side having some cola with Miley next to me, the sky going dark and decorations almost done.

"So you going to sing tonight?" she asked me. I smiled down at her, tilting my head.

"I don't know rib. Maybe. How about you?" she shook her head.

"I don't think so. That English guy has been snooping around and I don't want to risk him recognising my voice." I sighed and nodded. I loved her voice, but I didn't want her secret to have to come out.

"Well, you'll just have to sing to me later rib." I told her, leaning down and kissing her cheek as she beamed up at me. "I love your voice too much to not hear it too often." I added. She squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Heart. Though I prefer yours. You decided if you're going to make a CD yet?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Not yet. I think I might in a few months, but I don't really think I have enough fans to sell that many." She smiled at me secretly.

"Remind me to show you my scrap book when we get home." she told me, standing on her toes and kissing my cheek. Suddenly people started flooding in. within 10 minutes the place was packed, the barbeque was going, and the booze was running. After another 25 Travis was standing at the microphone, his smile firmly on his face, carefully avoiding Miley and me.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! Id like to welcome you all to this fundraising open mic night! To kick things off we have Ruth Bryant!" there were polite applause as a podgy woman came on stage and stepped up to the microphone. She started singing, and I dragged a laughing Miley up to dance, a grin on my face as I did my best learning to line dance. She was alright at it, and kept laughing as I stumbled over my own feet. When the song ended we were both smiling happily, and kept dancing through the next few before I was panting and had to stop and rest. I led her over to a table where her grandma was sitting. Robbie Ray was dancing with Loralai and Jackson was off trying to hit on one of the local girls. Travis was sat behind the piano with a blatantly fake smile on his face, shooting glances at Miley. We sat out and drank during the next 10 songs, and then Miley dragged me up to the stage where I was handed a guitar. I laughed and did my best to scowl at her but I couldn't. I stood in front of the crowd as they watched and tried to think of what I could do… suddenly it hit me.

"Hey. I'm gonna slow down this ho-down for a song. And I know every one else has been playing there own thing, but im going to cover a song by Rascal flatts. This is the day before you. And id like to dedicate it to my beautiful girlfriend Miley Stewart." the audience whistled and applauded as I smirked at the now blushing and shocked miley. I started playing with the band and when I started singing couples flooded the dance floor and Miley stood right in front of the stage looking right at me with a smile. I didn't look away from her eyes as I sang, and when the song came to a close everyone cheered so hard the roof shook and dust fell from the rafters. I handed the guitar back and Travis came over.

"hey Miley. Lets see how your singing is going." he was grinning and Miley looked uncomfortable as he grabbed her and tried to drag her away. I could just see her starting to panic. I grabbed his wrist so tight it turned white and he let go.

"Stay away from my girlfriend Travis. She doesn't want to sing tonight." He scowled and stormed back on-stage, going to the microphone and slipping on his phoney grin.

"That was a decent performance. Too bad it was only a cover. Now I want to hear the girlfriend, but she seems to be a bit shy." he called to the audience who started booing at Miley. I stormed onto the stage and grabbed the mike, glaring at the boy.

"Actually, she just doesn't like being forced to do something she doesn't want to, so if you could kindly leave us alone to enjoy the night it would be much appreciated." I barked at him, throwing the mic in his face and walking away. As I was walking I heard the crowd gasp and felt something hit my back, pushing me face first into the floor and off the stage. I felt a sharp pain in my head as I did my best to roll with the hit and did so sluggishly, getting to my feet dazed. Something was dripping into my eye and I barely dodged a punch. I reached up a hand and wiped my brow, pulling it away to see a bit of blood. I ducked another punch and let one of my own fly, connecting squarely with a jaw and feeling it crunch under my fist. The person dropped and stayed down as I was led away by Miley. I sat down at the table and a crowd surrounded me, checking I was alright and looking at the damage. I wiped the blood away with a napkin and heard Miley sigh in relief. "Its just a gash hun. don't worry about it." she scowled.

"I should have just sang." she muttered.

"I wasn't going to let him make you do something you didn't want to do. As long as your with me no one will force you to do anything, me included." she sighed and sat on my lap, resting her head on my shoulder.

"My hero." she muttered jokingly and I chuckled.

"Im feeling a bit light headed so I think ill just sit here for a bit." I told her, watching as Travis was led out of the building.

"What exactly happened up there?" Grandma Stewart asked with her hands on her hips and sounding angry.

"Travis tried to drag Miley up to sing, and I mean drag, literally. I stopped him then he tried that stunt on the stage so I stopped him." she looked to Miley after my explanation and she nodded.

"I didn't want to risk that reporter recognising my voice grandma, and he was trying to drag me up there." she held up her bruising wrist as proof.

"that boy is so fired…" grandma growled, storming out after him. I sighed and rested my head on Mileys.

"you alright rib?" her head shot up and she glared.

"Don't you dare ask me that when you have a gash on your head mister!" she ordered and I couldn't help laugh a bit, which made the glare harsher before it relaxed a bit. "Im alright. My wrist stings a bit. How are you?"

"Bit dizzy, but its going. Otherwise im fine hun." I kissed her on the tip of her nose. "he wasn't much competition even with me being concussed." I joked and she scowled and started muttering about what she wanted to do to him under her breath. She was adorable. I squeezed her waist gently and went back to watching the crowd.


End file.
